Till I met you
by grey0415
Summary: We all know that the moment Ana fell to Mr. Grey's office, spark fly... what if Christian didn't think about to try and make Ana to signed the contract, instead he went straight to heart and flowers kind of guy. But of course the evil troll is not going to let go that easily. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**We all know that the moment Ana fell to Mr. Grey's office, spark fly... what if Christian didn't think about to try and make Ana to signed the contract, instead he went straight to heart and flowers kind of guy. But of course the evil troll is not going to let go that easily. HEA.**

 **CHAPTER 1: The interview**

 **CPOV**

Why the fuck did I agree to do this interview again? Ah, yes Miss Kavanagh won't stop harassing my assistant to get the interview.

After all i'm the benefactor of the WSUV.

"Mr. Grey your next appointment is here sir" Andrea buzz my intercom breaking me from my thoughts.

"show her in" I say and sigh. Preparing myself.

After I few second I hear a commotion in my door step and I turned around to see what is happening, and what I see stop me dead in my tracks, there is a petite brunette in her hands and knees.

I hurriedly to help her stand but the moment we touched I feel this shock run through us.

Getting a better look at her

 _'ooh fuck I want this girl not as a submissive'_

What the fuck are you talking about Grey? I shut my inner voice and go and listen to my heart.

"Miss Kavanagh, are you ok?" I ask looking at her enchanted blue eyes that seems looking through my dark soul.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey, but I'm Anastasia Steele, Miss Kavanagh has a flu and she ask me to fill in" a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman i've ever met.

"Christian Grey" we shake hands and I lead her to the chair right in front of my desk.

And I see Miss Steele is looking to my painting, I tell her the artist and she answer 'from ordinary to extraordinary' well I couldn't agree more; seems Miss Steele is a bright youmg woman.

...

The questions are boring typical question that I heard a lot, blah, blah, blah. The only interesting is i'm enjoying my time with lovely Miss Steele.

"are you gay Mr Grey?" that question snap me from my thought and stare at Anastasia,

she has a guts to ask me that question.

' _I'll show you miss Steele'_

I get up from my leather chair and walk around my desk to stand right in front of Anastasia.

"oh shit Mr. Grey i'm so-" I didn't give her a chance to finish her apology, instead of answering her gay question; I grab her fore arm and slam my mouth into her and kiss her like my life depend on it.

She gasp and I take that as a chance to slip my tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss she take another few more second before she kiss me back.

 _'wow her mouth is taste like sweet candy, imagine what her pussy taste like'_

I pull away catching are breath, I gaze at her

"no i'm not gay miss Steele" I smirk at her seeing her cheek start to blush.

"definitely, not gay" she giggle and I think my nonexistent heart skip a beat.

Our moment broke by Andrea announcing my next meeting but I tell her to cancel it.

 _I'm not yet ready to let Miss Steele go_

"oh you don't have to cancel your meeting, I have to get going" no not, stay please!

"I would very much like to know you Anastasia" I say truthful

I made up my mind I want her, heart and flowers?

Fuck yes!

Contract and BDSM be damn. I don't care about it. I want her, that's all that matters to me.

"I would really like to get to know you as well" I smile widely at her showing her my mega Watts smile.

We exchanged phone number and promised to talk and make a plan. I'm not happy to learned that she has to drive back to Portland in this type of weather but I didn't say anything.

We say goodbye at the elevator, I see my employee looking at us shock evident in their faces.

Walking back to my office, I can't seems to wipe this ridiculous smile in my face, I feel like a fucking teenager right now.

...

The five days goes by smoothly, Ana and I has been in communicating through email, text and phone calls at night. Saturday is our first official date and I can't wait any longer, i'm so excited by the thought of seeing her again, but I have to be so open with her if I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

I'm going to tell her everything my past, Elena and the BDSM, the playroom has already dismantle, I don't fucking need it anymore.

Elena has been calling me all week but I just ignore her, cause I know she'll do anything to make me doubt myself; I won't allow it cause I'm ready to be loved.

And I want that to be loved by Anastasia

I just hope Ana will accept me for who i am and make the future with me.

So here i am on my helicopter on the way to Portland. After an hour and a half, I finally landed safety at the tarmac of Portland.

It's 6:30 in the evening and i'm sweating and so fucking nervous.

7 pm on the dot i'm in front of the door of Ana's apartment building, buzzing their room number, and wait for her to let me in.

"who is it?" that voice isn't belong to my girl.

"it's Christian Grey" I answer coolly

"i'll buzz you in" and I hear the buzz on the door signaling that i'm welcome.

Taking the stairs two at a time, i'm standing at the front door of their apartment in no time.

knock... knock...

"hello their i'm Kate" so this is Miss Kavanagh

"Miss Kavanagh" I greet her and she step aside letting me in.

"Ana will be here in a minute" she smile at me but narrowing her eyes.

"and Grey if you ever hurt her you'll be sorry, I don't care how powerful you are but i'll fucking cut your balls if my bestfriend shed a tears because of you" Kate say sternly.

"i'll take good care of her and you have my word I wouldn't hurt her intentionally" I bow.

We hear a heels clicking and when I look at the direction of the heels, i'm a goner and totally fall hard and fast for the goddess that is standing right in front of me, My Anastasia, my girl, mine!

"wow" i think my jaw really hit the floor, i'm speechless.

"hi" Ana say shyly blushing.

"you look so stunning" and i'm lucky to have her, i'm so never letting her go.

"thank you, you look so handsome" I smile, my panty dropping smile.

"this are for you" i hand her the flower I got.

...

We arrived at the restaurant, and I notice some of the male guest, are staring too much to my girl.

We are seated in a private booth and drink some wine while we talk about anything.

After we place are order and I can't take it anymore, I move my chair next to her and kiss her like a starving man, that i am.

We break away breathless, but I couldn't get enough of her.

I want her, all of her, but first thing first; I need to tell her everything.

We are interrupted by the waiter bringing our dinner, so we reluctantly pull away to each other.

I think this is the first time, I laugh so much and enjoy the company of a woman.

"Ana would you come back with me in Seattle for the weekend?" I ask nervously

"I would love to spend my weekend with you" she smile at me sweetly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thank you for all the support. To answer your question about how often will I update? I don't know, I still have a story that hasn't finished yet. Also I'm a student but as soon as I got a chance I will update. 20 chapters of this story are already done.**

 **Here is the second chapter. Please let me know what you all think…..**

 **Ps: all mistakes are mine!**

 **CHAPTER 2: My hopes, my more**

It's after 10 when we finally landed at the helipad of Escala, I can feel ana is nervous just like me.

"wow" ana say the moment she saw my penthouse.

"would you like some wine?" I ask

"yes please" ana can't stop looking around my penthouse.

walking to my kitchen and retrieve, two wine glasses and a red wine, I stop dead in my track, at the beauty that standing in my floor to ceiling window looking at the view of Seattle.

"let's have a seat" I say nodding towards my sofa.

"ok... ana can leave any time you want, but just hear me out first" I say getting scared of what might her reaction.

"Christian, i'm not going anywhere" ana say softly, grabbing my hand and giving me a reassurance.

"don't say that, you may run for the hills when i'm done telling you how dark I am" I can't look at her.

Taking a deep breath and slowly blowing it.

Here we go, now or never.

"go on" she say encouraging me.

"I was adopted at age four, my birth mother is a crack whore and neglected, her pimp used to beat me and burn me" and so on and on, I didn't dare to look at ana cause i'm afraid of what may I see in her eyes, but I feel teardrop in my hand when I finished telling her my past life, about Elena, the subs and the BDSM, I was shocked when ana suddenly wrapped her arm around me like she wants to take my pain away and to protect me.

For the first time in my life, I feel love…. cared for, and I like the way ana's arm wrapped around me.

Like a protective blanket.

'oh god she's touching me, my forbidden zone'

And the most shocking is!

I didn't feel the usual pain and burned that i'm feeling everytime someone is accidentally touch me, all I feel is warm and lights engulfing my dark soul.

'what is she doing to me'

"oh Christian" she's crying for me.

"please ana don't cry" I say and look at her wiping her tears.

"no child has deserved to go through that" she's looking at me with empathy not pity.

"your…. not running?" I ask disbelief

"do you want me to run?" she ask

"no" I say immediately

"then i'm not, as long as you want me here i'm not going anywhere" I can't help but crash my mouth at her, needed some kind of connection with her.

"should I change my hair color?" ana ask after we pull away from each other's mouth.

"no, I like your hair, silky and smooth beside your nothing like the others I been with, beside your far different and extraordinary" I say sincerely

"thank you for not running away and staying with me"

"well Mr Grey I happened to like you so much and it's in the past but we can create a future, a very happy and memorable one without pain, only happiness and pleasure" she say wiggling her eyebrow playfully.

"I would really love that" I whisper kiss her again.

"good cause your stuck with me" she say caressing my cheek.

"ditto miss Steele, i'm not letting you go" I peck her lips

"now would you make love to me?" ana ask shyly.

"yes but I want your first time, our first time to be special" I really want to make love to her but not yet, I want to be a romantic settings.

"ok" and my cock is protesting.

'sorry buddy not tonight'

...

its 1am and we change our clothes, ana is wearing my tshirt, and fuck me if my cock is so angry with me right now.

Imagining Elliott in a two piece and my cock settle down for a little bit, I know I have a case of blue balls by now.

And I know my sacrifice will be paid off and will be worth it.

I'm going to plan a very romantic evening for our first time.

My girl deserve a heart and flowers.

I know ana is already asleep but I couldn't help but stare at her, I don't know what I did to have met someone like her and agree to be mine but fuck it, I would do anything to keep her.

if I can I would really like to fly us to Vegas right now and get marry that way she'll never got a chance to change her mind.

'Grey? really marriage?'

Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey, I smile at the thought; I like that sound Mrs. Grey I feel a tingling sensation across my chest at the thought.

"I will never leave you Christian" i'm startle at ana and looking at her, I see she's still fast asleep.

I breathe a sigh of relief even in her sleep she reassure me that she's not going to leave me.

I am totally and madly in love with the woman beside me namely Miss Anastasia Rose Steele. Soon to be Mrs. Grey!

With that I nuzzle my nose in her hair and pull her even closer to, closing my eyes for the first time I fall asleep like a baby.

...

 **ANASTASIA**

I feel so warm too warm, opening my eyes slowly, I remember where i am; I can't help but smile at the adonis that is sleeping peacefully beside me.

I know I should run after everything he revealed to me but for some reason I can't seems to stomach the thought of leaving him.

No i'm not running I will be here as long as he wants me to.

i'm willing to take anything, everything for him.

It's a lot of risk that I'm willing to take.

I'm going to fight for him and be with him.

Tracing his beautiful face in my fingertips across his cheek

nose and eyelid to his lips.

My broken man, i'm so hurt to know what he been through from early age and that Mrs. Robinson, oh how I wish I would meet her cause i'm going to fucking kill her.

She manipulated him, and make him believe the worse and think that he wasn't capable of giving and receiving love! argg! fucking bitch.

But for now I need to pee then cook some breakfast for us.

'gosh looking at him shirtless, for the first time in my 21 years, i feel horny and ready to jump on him'

I need to wait till the day we will make love though.

After finishing my business in the bathroom, I reach the kitchen and start to look for something to cook.

I'm almost done when I hear Christian scream my name and I rush towards his room.

Christian is looking frantic around his room and cover in sweat.

"Christian i'm here" I grab his face to make him to look at me

"ana" he pull me flush against him, breathing in.

"i'm here Christian, i'm here" I say soothingly, running my hand up and down his hair to calm him down.

"I had a dream, you left then I woke up, your not here" I can hear a lost boy and it breaks my heart.

"i'm just cooking us some breakfast, and I didn't have a heart to wake you, I remember you tell me you always has a nightmare so I let you sleep" caressing his cheek, he look so fragile right now and I don't like it.

I gasp when suddenly he kiss me like his life depend on it but I reciprocate the kiss after a few second.

"next time wake me up ok" he say still his forehead against mine.

"ok, now get change breakfast is ready" I say pulling away.

"i'll be out in a minute" one final peck on the lips and i'm out of his room.

...

 **CHRISTIAN**

When I woke up, I got panic because of my dreams about ana leaving me.

After I got changed I went to the kitchen and there she is preparing our breakfast

'god looking at her only wearing my shirt with her hair in a messy bun, she look so fucking gorgeous and she's all mine'

Looking at her again there's something flash in my thoughts. Bare foot and pregnant.

Fuck first marriage and now pregnant, I feel like losing my mind.

Oh Flynn your going to have a filled day with me this week session.

I went straight to ana and wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin in her shoulder; I can live like this for the rest of my life.

"smell good baby" and I don't mean the food, partially her scents.

"hungry?" she ask

"very" i say in husky tone.

"well take a sit and we will be eating now"

We talk some more and plan about what we will do this whole day.

My mind has already formulate a plan.

Next week i'm going to romance her.

Can't wait to fully claim her as mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: I won't last a day without you**

 **CHRISTIAN**

My weekends with Ana, is one of the most enjoyable and full of laughter and happiness.

But our wonderful weekend has to end, she need to head back to Portland and prepare for her finals, but we promised to talk everday over the phone.

So now Here i am back in Grey House but I can't seems to concentrate on my work, i'm consume by the thought of a certain blue eye goddess that is my girlfriend.

I remember this morning when I arrived at GEH with a beaming smile on my face, my employees are staring at me wide eyes, shock written in their faces, even me didn't notice that i'm smiling.

And to top it all, hurricane Ross Bailey came.

Ross had to come In my office looking like a mad woman and just stare at me like i'm some kind of alien.

"holy shit, it's so fucking true? what have you done to our beloved ruthless, megalomaniac CEO?" she ask still staring at me.

"well hello to you too Ros" I say sarcastic.

"fucking hell Grey, are you on drugs?" at this point I laugh, a belly laugh.

"I'll be damn, is this the end of the world? who is she? or he?" well that stop me from laughing. And narrow my eyes.

"it's she, and I met her last Monday, she came to interview me for the school newspaper" I don't know why I tell her that. BIG MISTAKE!

"what! the brunette beauty that was here last Monday?" Ross flopped on my couch exasperated.

"yes the one and only and she's my Girlfriend" I state proudly.

'damn it feel so fucking good saying that out loud'

"wow, for someone that didn't take a date or be photograph with any woman before, you sure do know how to move fast" Ross shake her head and smirk at me like a proud mama.

"well I wouldn't take the risk to snatch her by some loser" I smirk back.

"I didn't think that I would see the day that one Mr. Christian Grey will be fall hard and fast, it's only it takes for a brunette beauty to walk in his life"

"neither do I Ross, I didn't think I could fall in love this fast, till I met her and her named is Anastasia Steele"

"well good for you Christian and i'm very happy for you, can't wait to meet this girl" she stand up and leave my office and if i'm not mistaken, I think Ros shed a tear for me, a happy tear.

...

This past couple of days has been wonderful, ana and I talk everynight, and sometimes we video call.

Now here I am on Thursday night in Portland celebrating with my girlfriend's final night as a college student.

We are going to a local bar to have some drinks and some fun.

We are seated in the back of my SUV sucking each other's tongue, missing each other so much.

"fuck baby I miss you so much" I say breathless

"I miss you too" I can't get enough of her and kiss her again.

We pull away when we feel the SUV stop, looking outside of the tinted window, I see that we are in our destination.

Sighing I peck ana's lips one last time before we step out of the SUV.

Entering the bar, ana look around trying to locate her friends.

Ana sees them by the middle of the bar.

We make our way through the crowded bar, Kate is with a Spanish looking guy and a couple of girls.

"Kate" ana wave at her friend and miss Kavanagh wave back at us, smiling widely.

But the moment we arrived at the table, my blood start to boil.

"ana so glad you could make it" the Spanish looking guy say hugging my girl.

"Jose, this is Christian my boyfriend" I smile smugly at Jose fucker.

"boyfriend? I didn't know you have a boyfriend? Let alone seeing someone" Jose face fall at the thought of ana and me.

"Christian Grey" I say coolly putting my hand out.

"Jose Rodriguez" we shake hands or more of a crashing each other's hand.

"oookay" Ana say looking between us. Taking my hand with her and introduce me to other girls, Maxi and Evelyn.

2hours later, I can say that I had fun a little. If Jose just would stop staring and trying to get Ana's attention away from me every chance he got; i'm going to loose my shit and punch him.

It's after midnight and my girl is pass out in my arms, I just shake my head at my Ana. And prepare myself for my girlfriend that sure tomorrow morning will have a massive hangover and i'm here to take good care of my hangover girlfriend.

After a hard and painful journey, I finally managed to changed ana's clothes with one of my shirts, and another case of blue balls.

I changed my clothes and join my pass out girlfriend in bed and fall yet another interrupted sleep.

...

I woken up by a sound of ana throwing her gut out in the bathroom within a second I have ana's hair in my hand holding on to it while she's throwing up.

When she's done, I help her into the sink and she brush her teeth.

We went back to the bedroom.

"here baby drink this" I hand ana an orange juice and two advil for her headache.

"thank you" ana say drinking her juice and advil.

"how are you feeling?" I smile at her

"I feel like a truck run into me?" I chuckle and she pout.

"why you let me drink that much?" she say still pouting.

"baby you are having fun and beside I was there to watched you" I say still smiling at her.

"I know, and I'm glad that you are there" she's beaming now.

"but baby next time control your alcohol ok" I sigh

"yes sir" she salute then kiss me.

"ok woman lets have some breakfast" pulling her with me towards the living room.

...

After our breakfast, we decide to have a lazy day in bed and treat her hangover.

The next morning ana has to woke up early morning cause, Mr. Raymond Steele is on his way for her graduation.

Now i'm getting nervous as fuck, meeting Ray at the graduation and for the first time in my life I pray that one Raymond Steele will approve of me for his daughter.

Then on Monday ana and I are going away for a whole week, I can't wait to have my girl all to myself for a week.

 **Graduation…..thud..thud!**

Here I am giving a speech, my normal speech and i'm so anxious to be done here and have my girl to my side.

I can see my girl from up here beaming at me.

Finally I can hand to my girl her diploma and be able to touch her.

"Congratulations miss Steele" I wink at her and hold her hand a little longer.

"thank you Mr. Grey" smiling shyly at me.

I really want to kiss her right now but too bad I can't.

After handling all of the diplomas to all the student who graduated today, I make my way to Anastasia and her father and there's one blonde surfer looking dude, hugging her and she's laughing at him.

'she should be laughing with me not with him'

Crist how many guy out there that's want what is mine…. mine!

"Ethan so good to see you again" ana say. So his name is Ethan.

"I wouldn't miss to see my two favorite girls to get their diplomas" he smirk at her. fucker!

I snake my hand around ana's waist and smile at her then look coldly towards the fucker.

"Oh Ray have you met ana's boyfriend?" Miss Kavanagh say smiling.

And suddenly, I'm sweating bullets.

"Mr. Steele, I'm Christian Grey sir" I intoduced myself.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Grey" fuck! I really want him to like me for his daughter

"please sir call me Christian" I smile, a charming smile or so I hope.

Raymond Steele introduce me to his hard gaze that says 'hurt my daughter and I'll bury you alive'

Yep! I'm a dead man.

"dad behave" ana say sternly to her father

"oh Mr. Grey this is my brother Ethan" so he is the Kavanagh boy. We shake hand then they're gone.

"dad i'm just going to say hello to Kate's parents" fuck she's going to leave me with Raymond Steele.

I look at Ana pleadingly to her not to left me with her scary father.

"you'll be fine" ana whisper to me before kissing my cheek and run off where are the Kavanagh family.

"she like you" Mr. Steele say the moment ana is far from us.

"and I like her to... very much" I sincerly state.

"of course you do and I know your a billionaire but the moment you hurt her, nobody can save you from me" and I believe him. It's not a threat but a promise.

"I won't sir you have my word, I rather die than to hurt her sir" and with that Mr. Raymond Steele smile at me.

"then call me Ray son" he clap my arm and I flinch a little.

We talk about fishing and I think I win Raymond Steele's approval.

'he also called me son' fuck yes!

 **A/N: thank you for all the reviews, follow and fav. of my stories... I do need a beta and i'm trying my best to lessen my mistales...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4: The moving day!**_

 **CHRISTIAN**

Today is the day that my girl is movie to Seattle, closer to me.

We just finishing up loading all of their boxes and we're ready to go. I so really want to leave the death trap that she called a car. But of course wanda is too precious to my girl, so I have to leave her alone; for now. I smile wickedly.

'thank god ana is riding with me'

Arriving to Seattle into the girls new apartment and it's 10 minutes far from Escala.

The girls new apartment is much bigger than the apartment they had in Portland, it has 3 bedrooms and 3 and a half bathroom.

We order pizza for lunch. We chat and Kate is wasn't so bad after all, but still, she irritate me by her journalism skill.

Always so intrusive and inquisitive attitude.

We joke and laugh, i'm having so much fun, with my girl and I can't fucking wait to have a whole week with her with no interruption, just us.

I'm also looking forward to help ana unpacking her things.

'pervert much?'

"baby let me help you unpacked your things" I say innocently.

"uh huh" raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

I just smile at her sweetly

Here it comes!

The moment i've been waiting for, operation unpacking ana, I mean unpacking ana's things.

'especially the underwear'

She agreed and we walk towards her new bedroom.

We move some furniture around her bedroom and her bed.

'oh I can't wait to christened this room, especially the bed'

After an hour, it's time to move on ana's clothes, let see what Miss Steele has in store.

"uhm... what do you think your doing Mister?" i'm startle by ana's voice and I feel like a child that got caught his hand in a cookie jar.

"helping you arranging the clothes" I say coolly like it was nothing.

"oh no mister you don't, I'll handle that" wiggling her pointed finger at me.

"if you say so" I stand up and take a sit on her bed.

"i'm just right here if you need me" play it cool grey don't be such a pervert.

"pervert" in a very low whispered.

"hey I heard that" I say and i'm rewarded by giggle.

So now here i am just watching her unpacking her clothes. I want to buy her, silk and satin.

Branded clothes, shoes and bag but I know my girl is just a simple girl, doesn't see me with a dollar sign. only me.

Just Christian not Christian Grey, CEO and billionaire.

I can wait for her to meet my whole family and show her off.

All my thoughts stop abruptly

Boom!, her panties are white cotton panties. I didn't know that it still exist.

"what?" my eyes shoot immediately at ana's face, who by the way is blushing crimson red.

I just shake my head as a nothing.

"well as you know i'm a virgin and I didn't much pay attention at sexy lingerie beside I have no one to show it... so yeah" she just shrugged her shoulder but by the way her red cheeks. I know she's embarrassed.

"and now?" I ask.

"well i'll be doing some shopping for some fuck me lingeries" she smile.

And we're back to my thoughts.

"oh looking forward for that miss Steele" I purr.

When she's finally done unpacking and arranging her clothes, I can tell that she's tired.

"what would you like to eat baby?" I ask and I heard some growling.

Is that me or ana?

"let's order Chinese takeout" We walk back to the living area and Kate is already there.

"hey done with the unpacking?" Kate ask with a smirk at us knowingly.

"yeah, Chinese takeout?" Ana ask with rolled of her eyes.

"ok, i'll make the call" says Kate.

30 mins after. We are sitting on the floor with our chop sticks, Chinese takeout and white wine.

After that we settle to watch some action movie but ana is fast asleep already just before the middle of the movie, so I carry ana back to her room and snuggle to her. I sleep again with no interruption of my nightmare.

...

Waking up the next morning feeling well rested and refreshed, I couldn't wish for anything. I feel like i'm free from all my past and nightmares, thanks to the woman that sleeping next to me.

"morning handsome" I look down at ana's sleepy eye and my morning couldn't get more better.

"hi beautiful, good morning" I give her a kiss and she kisses me back.

"what would you like to do today?" she ask caressing my cheek.

As always.

"whatever you want baby" god I really want to tell her 'I love you' but I don't want to scare her away.

"well I like to take a tour in the new city" she sigh contently

"ok then, i'll be happy to be your tourist guide ma'am" with one last kiss i'm out of bed and go to bathroom.

I have a huge problem, my cock is really mad at me for not getting him wet.

'hang in there big guy, we will get there'

I feel like some crazy person talking to my dick.

After showering and got dress courtesy of Taylor. i'm in blue jeans, black v-neck shirt and leather jacket.

I walk towards of the kitchen, knowing my girl is cooking breakfast.

...

Ana is trying to kill me right now, wearing a yellow spaghetti short jumpsuit and a sandals. Now how am i going to survive without punching some guy that dare look at my girl.

Showing of her flawless legs and looking sexy as hell. We both wearing sunglasses to have some a little privacy without getting the attention of paparazzi and I add a cap.

We walk around downtown, so far no one hasn't notice who I am and Taylor is just around the corner spying on us.

around lunch time, we stop at the park near the water and settle under the tree.

"having fun baby?" I ask

"oh yes so much fun" she kiss me on my cheek and sit between my legs.

"i'm glad" I kiss her temple.

"give me your phone" huh?

"why?" I ask confuse

"just give me your phone, please" I hand her my phone and she smile at me.

"smile" resting my chin on her shoulder and smile. We take a few more selfie and I'm please to see our pictures together.

'i'm going to print some of this and display it on my office'

I feel like a teenager not some 27 year old billionaire.

it's almost 5 when we decided to go back to her apartment and once again i'm staying over.

And our little stroll is uneventful, so far no paparazzi and we had so much fun.

Ana cook us for dinner with stir fry and mash potatoes. Kate is getting ready for her vacation with her family, while ana has an interview line up before we fly to our vacation week in a small island that I rented in Rio.

...

Monday is here and I can't wait for this day to be over and fly my girl to our destination.

As usual my morning is filled with boring meeting, trying to be done as many as possible paperwork as I can.

Ross being Ross trying to rile me up, so she can get a little gossip about my mystery girl but hasn't been be able to get anything from me.

"Ross I don't want any kind of interruption this whole week, unless this place is on fire" I say signing some contract.

"ok boss"

"why do I have this feeling that your happy now that i'll be gone?" I raise my eyebrow playfully.

"because i am, god knows we need some peace out here" she sigh exasperated

I just shake my head at her smiling like a fool.

"you will meet her later today" at that Ross sit up straight, wide eye.

"oh can't wait to see the girl who manage to pull the stick out in your ass" she smirk.

ping!

From: my baby

 _ **'hey handsome just got out of my second interview, on my way to my third, xox ana'**_

 _ **'hi baby hope your interview went well, xox christian'**_

fuck Grey you are becoming a pussy.

'don't care i'm in love with the most perfect woman in the world'

It's just after 1 and any minute now my girl will be here and i'm almost done with my paperworks.

I look at my wrist watch and I see that ana will be here. Standing up and rolled my sleeve, I walk out of my office to wait for my girl.

Ding!

There's my beautiful girl, wearing a pencil skirt and a light pink bottons up long sleeve, her hair is softly curl.

'god she does really the most beautiful girl i've ever met'

"hi baby" I can't contain myself. Wrapping my arms around her waist and kiss her.

Aware of my employees prying eye on us but I don't fucking care.

"hello to you to" she giggle after we break apart.

"i miss you" I whisper

"I mis you too" she blush and look around us.

I look around too and see my employee is gaping on us.

"i'm not paying all of you to stare" I bark and they scurrying away.

"sorry about that" I say. This is the first time ana see me act this way.

"it's ok" taking her hand, I usher us to my office.

within a few minutes Ros barging to my office without knocking.

"so your real" Ros ask

"uhm... ana this is Ros Bailey my COO, Ros this is my girlfriend anastasia" I introduced proudly.

"Girlfriend huh, its nice to meet you" Ros is making my blood boil by checking my girl out.

"hi nice to meet you as well" Ana say shyly.

"damn Grey you really know how to pick eh... she's hot" I really want to kicked her ass right now.

"Ros go check your own woman, and leave mine alone" I growl.

"ok... ok, I gotta go bye" before she left Ross steal a peck on ana before rushing out of my office.

I want to run after her and strangled her.

But my mind change the moment ana put her hand around my neck and kiss me passionately.

"ready to go baby" I pull away smiling at her.

"yes... i'm so excited" she squeal excitedly. I just laugh at her.

"then let's go Miss Steele" with one last peck and we're out of my office into the awaiting elevator.

Oohh I can't wait to make a good memories and future with her and make love to her, and loving her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The island is inspired by the honeymoon destination of bella and Edward in twilight, I really like that island they went for. But I changed some of it.**_

 _ **Thank you for all the support, follows, favorite and reviews. So I hope this one is you'll like.**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5: The Vacation.**_

We finally landed after 14 hours and 16 minutes of flight. Ana is beside herself, she's so excited about this vacation and having us alone to ourselves.

The small Island I rented our ready and waiting for us. Hop in, in the rented car. We are whisk away to the port, it's 9 am here at Brazil.

After 2 hours boat ride, we finally arrived to our little paradise.

The island is a small one with just a private house.

The front of the house is a floor to ceiling glass, the front door is sliding glass door.

The path way was made of small rocks with surrounded by assorted flowers. it is a two floor house.

 _Perfect for our little vacation week._

 _heart and flowers_

Ana is mesmerized by the house, and her jaw hit the floor in awe of the beautiful island.

"shall we take the tour of the house miss Steele?" I ask excitedly.

"yes please" her beaming smile is what I was expecting.

On the middle of the room is the living area, L-shape brown leather couch with a glass table and night stand on each side and a fire place made of rock, on the left is mini bar with over looking view of the beach and the mountain, outside it has a pool and Jacuzzi.

The right side is the kitchen and dining area with the view of the beach as well.

The staircase is in the middle corner of the house by the wall it's a Y style staircase.

"wow Christian this place is so beautiful" ana say looking around.

"only the best for my girlfriend" I say wrapping my arm around her waist from behind.

"lets look the second floor" tagging at my hand towards the staircase and we are both in awe of this place.

The second floor it has 2 guestroom one on left and the other is on the right side.

And of course the master bedroom is in the middle. The front view of the master bedroom, Full on view of the beach because its made of glass with French double door and a glass terrace.

The terrace has a warm rug and cushion, heart shape pillow.

The large bed is in the middle of the room, each side is night stand, right side is the walk in closet and the ensuit is in the left side.

"you really out did yourself on this" ana wrapped her arm around my waist and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder enjoying the magnificent view.

"glad you like it baby" i say kissing the top of her head.

"i love it here Christian... thank you for bringing me here" she kiss my chest just above my heart.

"your welcome baby" I sigh contently.

"this must me cost a furtune" I know ana is uncomfortable about my wealth.

"trust me baby, it didn't give a dent on my back account" and its true.

 _I'll everything I can even if it cost me million of dollars just to make her happy. But I know my ana is a simple girl. All she wants is my time and affection._

"I know, but still I don't care if we are just in the middle of the woods sleeping in a tent, i'm still going to love it, as long as you are with me" my heart swell at her word.

"and so you know i'm not with you because of your money, I don't care if you are just a janitor or something"

"even if i'm not a billionaire i'm still going to give you the world cause you deserve it"

"all I want is you Christian nothing more nothing less, just you" fuck if i'm not fallen so deeply in love with her even more.

"thank you for being with me ana" i can feel the lump in my throat rising.

"I can't wait to make love to you" and my cock twitch at excitement.

"lets go and eat some brunch" I say cause if we didn't get out of this room, may I not be able to stop myself from ripping her clothes off and ruin my romantic night for us that I'm plan.

Outside near the water is a small glass cottage, that only has a bed on the floor and white curtain blocking for a prying eye.

"i don't want to go back home" Ana say wistfully.

"we can go back here, anytime you want" I say pulling her to my side while we cuddle at the cottage after we ate brunch.

"i'm so happy, I have you here" looking at me with tenderness and love.

"me too baby" I whispered leaning down to kiss her and she meet me half way, and our lips touch. Our kiss is slow and passionate pouring all our feelings onto the kiss.

We pull away breathless, smiling widely and gazing each other.

 _'i love you Anastasia ' I really want to say that out loud._

 _But I know it's a little early for that._

We settle ourselves and watch the view in front of us. The next thing I knew ana has fallen asleep.

So I just close my eyes and fall asleep beside her.

...

ANASTASIA

I can't believe how lucky i am to have a boyfriend like Christian Grey. The moment I set my eyes on him, I knew that he is the one.

I want to tell him that I love him so much but I got chicken out, afraid of he might not feel the same or it's too soon.

But I fall hard and fast for him. Who wouldn't? he's incredible, loving, and sweet.

so much for not a heart and flowers kind of guy'

He sure do know how to romance a woman.

Now here we are in an island, just the two of us. The whole damn place is stunning, the house, the beach and the little forest.

Christian is still fast asleep, looking at him.

'god I can't wait to have my way with him'

Tonight is the night i'm going to lose my virginity.

If he wouldn't do the first move, I will.

I'm going to jump on him and be damn if I have to tie him up.

I have to giggle at that thought.

 _Christian Grey, dominant is tied up in bed._

Who would have thought, a bookworm and plain Anastasia Steele will snag a man like Christian Grey and i'm not talking about his money; i'm talking about him as a person, this beautiful man inside and out but he just seem not believing it.

I will do everything in my power to make him see how great of a person he is.

We will create a new beautiful and good memories together. Full of love and happiness.

it's 4 in the afternoon, and I don't feel tired anymore.

Tracing my fingertip around his cheekbone, nose and lips. His eyes start to flutter within a second his eyes are wide awake gazing at me.

"hi" i say gazing at him lovingly.

"hi... how long have you been awake?"he ask before kissing my lips.

"awhile" i shrugged my shoulder.

"are you watching me sleep miss Steele " he smirk and on cue i'm blushing.

"yeah... you look so peaceful and I had my chance to admire you" I wink

"you can admire all you want baby, i'm all yours" he wink back and i giggle.

We cuddle some more before we get up and went inside the house to get ready for our dinner date by the beach.

Christian said there will be a chef and waiter who will serve us our food then they will returned to the city.

5:30 we are seated at a romantic setting on a small dock and we are surrounded with floating flowers and candle. The sun is starting to set and it's a beautiful view.

It's perfect for a new start of our lifes.

Everything is perfect, the table, the place and the man sitting across of the table who is holding my hand.

'My boyfriend'

Pulling my Samsung phone and set the camera.

click! I take a stolen shot of Christian.

Then we take a few selfie, were Christian is standing behind me, kissing my forehead then last we are smiling so wide.

My favorite was the one where he's kissing my forehead while i'm wrapped around his arm from behind the glow of the sun set in the background.

Dinner is served and damn its so delicious. The sea foods, and the salad.

Oh I think I just gain a few pounce.

We talk about our dreams and hopes.

Getting to know each other even more.

our dislike

favorite

everything.

We have a lot in common.

I would say this is what i've been waiting for, a man like him. I will never letting him go. unless if he say that his not happy with me anymore.

I shake my head to get rid of that thought.

I will not think of anything negative and enjoy the moment.

"Ready baby for your surprise?" all of a sudden i got nervous.

"yes" I stammer. My heart is beating so fast.

'this is it Steele, brace yourself'

i'm ready let's do this!.

 **AN: so guys let me know what you all think about this one….. thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6: Please be careful with my heart.**_

 _ **Christian**_

Fucking hell, i'm sweating bullets.

'grey man up man! it's time to show how you feel for the woman your in love with'

Ok, I can do this. Taking a deep, cleansing breath, and try to calm my nerve.

"do you trust me?" I ask gazing at her blue eyes

"yes" she answer without a doubt.

"can I blindfold you" showing her my gray tie. She only nodded her head.

"turn around baby" she do what I asked.

Sliding my silk gray tie over her head blocking her view and knot it. I turned her back to me before kissing her gently.

I guide her back towards the house into our bedroom.

 _This is it Grey!_

The master bedroom is filled with pink rose petal and scented candle.

The glow from the candle and moon light is illuminating.

Our only light is the moon light and the candle, I let the door open.

"ready baby" I ask breathless.

"yes" I untie my tie and let her eyes adjust and when she finally see the whole room, she gasp shock, her hand fly up to her mouth.

"oh... Christian" she turn to me with a watery eye.

'fuck I made her cry, this is not supposed to happened does she not like it?'

"it's so beautiful" i release the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"you like it" I ask shyly.

Why do I feel like my cheeks are on fire?

"i loved it" she pounce on me hugging me tightly.

"then why the tears" I ask worried

"it's a happy tears" she giggle and I smile at her. _Phew!_

patting myself at the job well done.

 _DAMN! This heart and flower thing has come… soooo naturally._

Gazing at each other's eyes, we lean towards until our lips connected. We start at slow kiss into a heated kiss.

My erection is getting uncomfortable in the confine of my pants, we are in tongue and hands.

"make love to me Christian" she whisper against my lips.

"i'm intended to do that baby" i'm so hard for her but I have to do this slow and all about her.

Tracing the outline of her floral maxi dress and undone the knot of her dress.

 _'Fuck she's not wearing a bra'_

and god her breast is so perky and round.

Just perfectly fit in my hand. Not small and definitely not so big.

"your so beautiful Anastasia" I purr and she blush at my compliment.

I start Kissing her jaw, neck slowly down to her chest. She shiver at my touch abd I can smell her arousal.

"please" she beg. I can smell her arousal.

"patience baby" even I can't wait but I want to cherish her and make it especial for her first time.

Massaging her breast and twirl her nipple until its hard.

Slowly I lay her down onto the bed and hover over her kissing her lips again and she moan my name.

kissing and nibbling my way down of her body.

pilling slowly her lace panties and fuck she's bare down here. I can see clearly her pink pussy and she's soaking wet.

Leaning my head towards her magnificent pussy, and inhaling her sweet scent.

I'm so fucking hard, never been this hard before even in my teen years. I can feel my pre cum dripping and I know i have another case of blue balls.

'just a liitle more patience buddy we will get there'

darting the tip of my tongue tasting her and i'm not disappointed, she fucking delicious.

"Christian" she moan.

Slowly, Entering one finger inside her.

Fuck she's so fucking tight. my finger is sliding in and out of her and I know she won't last long.

"oh god... Christian" she's close to her first orgasm.

"let it go baby... cum" i bite down gentle her clit and she cum screaming my name.

I lap all of her cum and I can seem get enough.

I pull away and stood up to remove my clothes.

"let me" ana say kneeling in front of me still panting.

She slowly slide my suit jacket then unbutton one by one my buttons. while unbuttoning my button she leave a trail of kisses on my chest, when my white shirt is gone, she look at my chest and slowly ana kisses each one of my scar.

I can't help but moan of pleasure.

'fuck I feel so cared for and cherished'

"beautiful" she whispered against my chest.

Unbuckling my belt and lower my zipper then my pants suit. She start pulling it down with my boxer. I kicked off my shoes and socks.

"lay down" and I comply.

Ana do what I did to her, kissing my lips and down my body.

Till she meet face to face with my buddy. The look on ana's face is mix of awe and wonder, she started to kisses the tip of my cock and taste my arousal.

"you taste sweet" no one tell me that and I groan.

Slowly she put me in her mouth and fuck me sideways, she's has no fucking gag flex.

 _'does this woman can get anymore perfect'_

I can feel my body is tingling, looking down on her sucking my cock. I know I won't last longer.

 _Fuck Grey control yourself_

I scolded myself.

Within a minute i'm moaning like a whore and I cum so hard that I see a star.

She swallow all of my cum. for the first timer like her. She's fucking good at it.

 _Thank fuck I'm her first and damn I'll be the last._

"fuck baby that was one hell of a blow job" I say trying to catch my breath

"i'm glad you enjoyed it" she beam at me proudly.

"your perfect" I say pulling her to me and kiss her.

"now I'm going to make love to you" yup my buddy is so ready to meet his new home.

"yes please"

"and i'm on a pill" she state shyly at me.

"thank fuck for that" I kiss her hard, pulling her legs to my waist.

Rubbing the tip of my rock hard cock around, teasing her clits and folds, she's dripping wet for me again.

"Christian I swear to god if you continue that teasing I will fucking tie you down and have my way with you" I'm startle at my girl for snapping at me impatiently.

 _Fuck my girl is so hot and thinking about what she say, I may take her to her threat and let her tie me down._

I line up my cock to her entrance, slowly pushing my hard length inside of her.

Fucking hell this is pure heaven.

The way her pussy gripping my cock is so fucking wonderful.

"just do it" ana say.

And I thrust fast and hard, I feel her barrier broke and I stay still for her to adjust.

"fuck baby... you ok" I ask worried.

Ana's eyes are close tightly.

"yeah... just give me a sec" I see a single tear slide.

"ok move Christian" slowly I move in, out of her until I hear her moaning in pleasure.

"baby… your so tight" Thrusting a little more fast and hard.

"harder Christian" and I start pounding at her

"baby I need you to cum…. can't hold….. much longer" I thrust faster and harder chasing our orgasm

"i'm right there" pounding at her I can feel the tingling sensation and ana's pussy is gripping me tighter.

"cum baby now" I yell panting

"yes... yes... fuck... Christian!"

"fuck baby... ana!" we both cum screaming our names.

Resting my head to her chest while her finger playing with my hair, we both panting and breathless.

We start to catch our breaths, I look up and ana is already looking down at me smiling widely at me.

"how was that" I smile

"good, i want to do that again" she blush beet red.

"we have a whole life to do that baby" I wink and she giggle.

"I love you" I stop breathing.

'did she say what I think? or i'm just hearing things?'

"wh.. what?" I ask to make sure

"I know it's too soon but Christian Grey i've fallen hard and fast for you... I love you" ana has a tears in her eyes.

And I feel myself like crying the way I'm feeling right now.

"oh ana... i know... but i've fallen in love with you too" by now we both let are tears go.

We both beaming at each other for our declaration and my cock is ready to show his love for this woman.

And just like that round two begun with finishing i love you's when we climax together.

'fuck my life if its not getting better and better'

for the first time in my life, I believe in love, that i'm capable of love and giving love.

This woman is never going to leave my side and now…. My next plan is to ask her to be my wife.

And I know it will be so soon…. I will showering her with romance.

Raymond Steele if I have to stand in a shooting ring or let you beat me, I will be gladly as long as I can have your blessings….

 **AN: I hope the 'love making' is ok and thank u all again…. Let me know what you think….**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: This is my now.**

 **Anastasia**

I woke up with a smile in my face, remembering the night before.

'wow i'm no longer a virgin'

and I'm deliciously sore, god seeing Christian's huge dick, I thought it wouldn't fit. But boy feeling him inside of me, how good he is 'fuck just thinking about it i'm getting wet'

am I getting a slut, well for Christian I will. Giggling mentally.

Seeing the full effort of Christian to make my, our first time romantically especial, damn I fall even harder for him.

But for now I have to get up before my bladder exploded. How am I going to get away from Christian's grip without waking him up?

After much of persuasion I finally able to get away and rush to the bathroom and got some relief.

'shit! i'm so sore' but it's worth it and it's not going to stop me from having my way with my hot boyfriend.

After washing my hand and brush my teeth, I slip on Christian's white shirt from last night and tie my hair in a messy bun and went to the kitchen. i'm starving after all the activities we had.

Not long after. I see Christian making his way down into the kitchen.

"morning" I greet him cheerfully.

"i miss you, why you didn't woke me up" he pout. Cute!

"well I got the urge to use the bathroom and you look so peaceful and I remember you say you always has a nightmare and didn't get much sleep so I thought I let you sleep some more" I say and kiss him softly.

"yeah thanks to you, but I preferred waking up next to you" he take a sit at the bar stool and prop up his elbow at the counter top and rest his chin on his hands watching me.

"we have a whole life to do that i'm not going anywhere" I say softly and caresses his cheek.

"i love you" he whisper so lowly, I almost didn't hear it.

"i love you too" I say lovingly.

"now let's eat, bacon, egg and pancakes" I served his food and we eat in silence.

"what would you like to do today baby" he ask.

"well I would like to go to the forest and see the mini waterfalls" I read on the brochure that this island has a falls.

"then we will go there and maybe have my way with you in there" he wiggle his eyebrow at me playfully.

Fuck i'm horny.

We shower and get dress, me in a white shorts short and yellow spaghetti while my man is in basketball short and a sleeveless black t shirts.

The walk is so calming, fresh air and the sound of the bird. Christian and I had fun, either holding hands or me on his back. We laugh and talk about our hike experience during childhood and teens.

We finally reached our destination. The falls are beautiful and a little deep, not too deep. The water is so blue.

"wow" we say in unison.

We take off our clothes and dive in. The freaking water is so damn cold but being with Christian, I feel hot especially between my legs.

We swim towards the waterfalls and we discover a little cave and we have our wicked way with each other.

We make love in there and damn it feels so good.

After that we play around splashing water and take some pictures.

It's almost lunch time when we head back and the food is already set.

After lunch we went to scuba diving and of course it's so much fun, seeing the fish and enjoyed the deep blue sea.

Being with the man you love, it seems that everything in this world are perfect.

By time we get back we both exhausted so after the dinner we take a shower and one round of love making, we both knocked out, Christian still inside me, we are side to side, chest to chest, my legs hanging on his hips.

 **Christian**

I woke up feeling a warm sensation and I realized that my cock is still buried in ana's hot pussy. My cock twitches and slowly I move in and out. Ana moan in pleasure.

"fuck Christian don't stop" this is the best feeling first thing in the morning.

"fuck baby I can't get enough of you" I purr

"yes… fuck... oh god Christian" we both fine our released.

"that's one hell of a waked up call Mr Grey" she giggle, even if she's sweating and her hair are all over the place, she's still the most beautiful girl.

"what can I say, I woke up hard still inside of you so why not take the advantage"

"good morning baby" I greet her.

"good morning indeed" she rewarded me with her giggles and I pull out and went to the bathroom.

...

Today we plan to try the zip line, then take a plane tour around the island.

Ana is wearing a shorts jeans and white one off shoulder shirts. I decided to wear a dark blue jeans and white v-neck shirts.

We met the pilot that will fly us around the area and then taking us at the other island to enjoy the zip line.

"Christian this is amazing" Ana say happily while holding a monopad taking a video of us in a zip line. We are so high on the ground and I got a little scared and have to make sure it's safe.

 _God, is this thing is really safe?_

then there is a guy that I almost push in the cliff the way his eye fucking my girlfriend.

 _But my girl show him that she's only mine._

We got off of the zip line, we walk around to look and try something else.

The whole place is like an adventure park, we try the rock climbing and then the hanging rope bridge. We had so much fun, I feel like a child playing on some playground with his crush.

 _This is what I've been missing all those years._

 _But in the end I'm happy that I got to experience this with my ana._

All day we try everything and damn my girl was always up to challenge. By the time we went back the sun is setting and we got a perfect view from the plane.

When the dark strike we decided to make a bonfire. Ana is wearing a white long lacy dress while me in white cotton short and shirts. We laid a blanket and enjoy the calming night under the stars.

The night is perfect and added to it, it's a full moon.

"thank you baby" I say while laying on ana's lap.

"for what?" she ask running her finger through my hair.

"for choosing me" the ball of emotion in my throat is unbearable.

"well who wouldn't, your adonis and sex god" she smirk.

"so miss Steele you only want me from my looks and body" I pretend to be offended.

"yeah.. isn't it obvious?" we both chuckle at that.

"but Christian, I was the one who should be thankful for choosing me, I don't know what you see in me; i'm a plain jane, you can have any woman but you choose to be with me" why the fuck she can't see how beautiful she is.

"baby you are a very beautiful woman, yes I have met alot of attracted woman but you are naturally beautiful not just physically but you are a very beautiful inside and out" I say in much conviction just for her to believe it.

"Mr Grey you are totally getting a laid this evening" she say seductively.

"Anastasia I'm not saying that just to have my way with you… but I wouldn't pass the opportunity to have my cock inside of your tight pussy"

"I know…. Beside I won't let the night be over without having you inside me" can we go back inside or have her here outside?

"I remember one time when i was a young girl and my friends convinced me to sneak out in the middle of the night to go to the woods and try to play spirit of the glass" she shiver at that thought.

"you sneak out in the middle of the night" I ask disbelief. well, well my baby has a rebellion side.

"yeah... then Ray woke up and check my room then he saw I wasn't in bed... imagine what happened next" oh I think Ray has almost had an heart attack.

"so for the first time Ray got mad at me and i'm grounded for a week, a week Christian!" she's shaking her head at the memory.

"I wouldn't imagine you got that in you" I chuckle

"hey i'm a child and intended to have some adventure" she defend herself.

"but then Carla meet husband number three" Ana demeanor change into pain.

"what happened baby" I sit up and look at her.

"he... he doesn't like me and he make sure of showing me everyday" my blood start to boil and i'll make sure to make him pay.

"oh ana" i pull her to me and I can tell there's something else.

"then one night he came home drunk... he went to my room and start touching me inappropriate... so I scream and Carla rush to my room, she saw what her husband doing... then next thing I know i'm on the plane with Ray" oh i'll make sure his dead.

"shh... no one is going to touch you like that ever again... well except me" I try to lighten the mood and she giggle.

 _Success!_

Looking at her blue eye, kissing her so softly and we ended up making love under the moonlight and the star.

"i love you baby... so much" I whisper against her mouth.

"i love you too" and she's out.

Whoever you are husband number three, I'll make sure that you will regret the day you are born this world.

No one is going to touch my love without paying with some interest, I'll make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: love is in the air**

 **Anastasia**

We are on are way back to Seattle, the remaining week we are in the island is pure bliss and perfect. For our last couple of days we went to parasailing, jet ski and water skiing.

I thought Christian is going to be bold before we done for the day by the way he's running his finger to his hair.

My wonderful boyfriend is always want to make sure that everything are safe, especially to me.

And I love it, feeling that someone is cared for me.

At the end of the day he had fun and enjoy the water skiing.

What shocking is I didn't know that we have security in the island. Taylor and some guy named Luke Sawyer are not far from us.

Always there but only for observing the area.

To be honest I don't want to go home on an empty apartment, I know Kate is still in her vacation with her parents.

"Lets go baby" i'm startle by Christian's voice

"huh" I ask.

"lets join the mile high club" he wink and drag me to the bedroom.

"Ohhh... Christian" I moan

"yes baby let me hear you" he grunt and i'm so close

"oh god.,. i'm so close" this is our second round of love making cause we can't get enough of each other.

"cum with me baby... scream my name" and just like that we both call out our name. I 'm afraid that the whole plane hear us.

"fuck baby... i will never get used to your tightness"he breathed.

"will your huge" i'm still out of breath.

We cuddle and eventually fall asleep.

 **...**

 **CHRISTIAN**

It's 11pm when we landed to Seattle. i'm dreading to go home, knowing ana will be back in her apartment.

Should I try to ask her to stay with me.

"i'm going to miss you tonight" I say sadly.

"me too" and she looks sad too.

"stay with me" I blur out, taking her hands with mine.

"ok" without hesitation.

After loading our suitcases in the back of the SUV we are on are we to my apartment.

I can help but pull ana to my lap and kiss her.

"god baby I want you" I moan feeling the tent in my pants.

"i'm all yours" well, we have an hour drive until we reach Escala.

That's enough time for a quickie.

Pressing the pad for the divider window and we are separated from Taylor and Sawyer.

Thank fuck ana choose to wear a skirt, easy access .

"baby this is going to be fast and hard" she just nod.

Pulling her panties aside and unbuckled my belt and zipper.

"hop in baby" slowly she ease herself onto me.

"ohh god" she bounce up and down on my cock.

"Christian more" she wants more? I'll give her more.

"i'll give you more baby... hold on tight" grabbing her hips and I slam myself at her.

"fuck" we both yell in pleasure.

"yes like that" ana moan

"you like that baby" slamming her to my cock even more and I know we both so close to our release

"yes... yes... shittt! Christian!" we both cum at the same time.

when our breathing is under control we fixed ourselves, just the SUV slow down and I see that we are in the underground parking lot of Escala.

Ana is blushing so hard when she remembered that we're not alone and seeing Sawyer and Taylor.

"lets go baby" I chuckle at her shyness

But the moment we are in a confined of the elevator the sexual electric wave was there and I really want to pushed ana against the wall and have my way with her again.

"don't think about it grey" she say sternly but smiling at me.

"what do you mean" I ask innocently

"I can feel it too" ping! save by the bell.

"come on now miss Steele" she giggle

"oh i hope so sir" she purr and my cock harden more. This woman will be the death of me.

"are you not sore baby" I cock my head to the side.

"for you...never"

"god woman... what have I done to you?" smirking at her.

"well grey you just woke up my pussy that is sleeping for 22 years" and without a warning she grab my harden cock.

I don't know how we make to my bedroom cause the next thing I know I'm pounding at her like a mad man.

...

Next morning we woke up a little late and I feel so stiff and sore.

Memory of the event the night before put a smile on my face.

We make love to my bed then in the shower then back to my bed again.

'can't you believe? me getting sore' Fucking hell.

To think this woman beside me is a virgin a week ago and now she's like a sex machine.

My little vixen and she's all mine.

And I know ana is sore the way she's sitting on the chair.

i've created a sex monster but i'm not complaining, in fact i'm loving it.

ring... ring.. ring...

"hello?" ana answer her phone

"yes this is she... oh hi... i'm good you?... oh really" i can tell she's happy, whoever is she talking to.

"i would love to... yes next Monday it is" and she hang up squealing.

"i got a job" she run to my arms jumping up and down.

"that's great baby" I beam at her.

"next Monday I will start my job" she's still squealing like a child.

"where?" i can't help but got a little worried.

"at SIP as assistant editor" the way she's smiling put my worried aside.

"we should celebrate baby" I suggest.

"yes let's celebrate" she's pulling me to my bedroom and I have to stop cause my dick need to rest just a little.

"uhmm.. baby can we let rest my cock a little" I ask embarrassed

"assuming grey?" she smirk while tapping her foot.

"why are we headed to my bedroom?" she look at me like a grown another pair of head.

"to change clothes... silly" she's making fun of me. I can feel my cheek start to heat.

'me Christian Grey is blushing, can't you believe it!'

Fucking hell what this woman did to me, the big bad CEO, dominant is now blushing.

"Miss Steele are you laughing at me" i ask sternly playful.

"no... and i'm sore too" and burst out laughing her ass out and I can't help but laugh with her.

"let's go vixen" We dress casually and went out.

"Christian you know you don't have to buy me things" after we ate lunch, I took ana to a little shoppings spree.

"I know but it's nothing please" I pout.

"but I don't want people think that i'm only with you because of your money" she sigh.

"are we arguing about this" i'm getting mad.

"no... but you have to understand me" i do understand her.

"ok.. i'm sorry if I want to buy my damn girlfriend a little gift for her" i scoffed

"Christian don't be like that" she caresses my cheek and I sigh.

"i love you" she whisper and who am i to stay mad.

'i love you too... please just accept it" I use the puppy dog eye

"ok thank you Mr Grey" she kiss me softly but I deepen the kiss.

Ping! but we didn't break our kiss. Blindly we enter the foyer still kissing, caught at the moment until we hear someone clearing their throat.

We pull away startle but my blood run cold seeing who it is.

'Elena Fucking Lincoln' Why the fuck Taylor didn't warned me about this woman.

" what the hell do you think your doing with your sub?" she hiss and I feel ana tense beside me.

"Elena, she's not my fucking sub and i'm done with that lifestyle" I use my CEO voice.

"are you delusional? oh... Christian you think someone like us is going to changed just like that?" she laugh

"yes Christian is a loving person, not like you a pedophile and abusive" i'm shock at ana depending me.

"oh little girl sooner or later he will get tired of you and you'll be a broken girl just like the others" Elena stare at ana coldly

"well if that happened, I will make sure that Christian will see what kind of man he is that he's capable of love" fuck seeing ana defend on me is such a big turn on.

"are you seriously letting this gold digging whore to talk to me like that Christian?"

"well what can I say Elena... my girlfriend is just defending me" i just shrugged at her and by the look of her red face I know she's fuming.

"girlfriend?... you really lost your mind... love is for fools"

Your wrong Elena.

"then i'm fool cause i'm in love with her and she loves me" with that ana put her hand to my chest. Elena gasp

"she... she's touching you?" her mouth is hanging open

"yes Mrs Robinson that what love can do to you" ana sweetly at her just added to Elena's fueled.

"you should leave Elena and stay away from us and my family" I hiss and without a word she. start to head to my elevator.

"this is not the end of it Christian" before I could react Elena is gone.

I don't like that word, knowing Elena.

"baby I have to make some calls ok" I need to cut all my ties with that woman

"ok... i'll be just in the bedroom" we kiss and part ways.

"David, grey here I want to pull back all my backing at esclava and all Mrs Lincoln's business and sale all my shares... I want it done by the end of this week" I hang up and summoned Taylor.

"Taylor where we're you when Mrs Lincoln arrive and why the fuck am I not aware of her presence in my apartment" I bark

"sir I apologize, Ryan is trying to get a hold of me but I didn't notice my battery is dead and Ryan can't contact you either" he say impassive as ever.

"changed the code on all GEH properties and the elevator... and add Mrs Lincoln's to my blacklist, she's no longer a family friend or business associate" i think i see a hint of smirk on Taylor but it's gone before I could confirmed.

"yes sir" I wave my wrist dismissing him.

Now it's time to look for my woman and have my wicked way with her, my cock has recovered and ready for some action.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: Meet the Greys**

 **ANASTASIA**

Where the time goes? The whole week I stay at Christian's apartment in Escala is a blissfully amazing, cause we can't seems to get enough with each other and I'm not talking about sex but being us together 24/7. It's so hard to be apart from him but Kate is due to get home from her vacation next week and on Monday i'll be starting my new job.

"baby" I hear Christian call my name.

"in here" i yell back. i'm in he's library reading while him finishing some work.

"hi" he kisses me softly.

"my mother called to remind me of my sister's welcome home dinner tomorrow" why is he nervous?

"Christian it's ok if you want to go" i smile at him.

"well…. I kind of told her i'm bringing someone to dinner" I almost choke on my tea that I was drinking

"wh... what?" I stutter maybe I heard him wrong.

"we're going to my parents home tomorrow evening" ok I did hear him right.

'fuck meeting the parents and siblings'

Steele you can do it. Sooner or later you'll have to meet them.

"hey... if you don't want to it's ok" fuck he looks hurt

"no... no I want to meet your family... i'm just nervous" i say honestly

"don't be.. they'll going to love you" he reassure me.

"ok.. dinner it is then in your parents home" ok time to find some nice dress.

After rounds of making love, I seems can't get to sleep i'm wide awake and my mind is running wild to the prospect of meeting the Greys.

Christian is sleeping like a baby and me trying to fall asleep.

I finally give up and slowly get out of the bed quietly.

I walk towards the kitchen and look for some milk in the fridge. Sitting in the barstool looking at Seattle skyline, I saw Christian's piano. I remember when Ray enrolled me to piano lesson after I came back from Texas and I learned how to play it.

I run my finger through the keys testing it until I start to play.

I get lost and didn't notice Christian standing at the great room watching me.

"hi... did I wake you?" i stop playing and pat the space beside me for him to sit with me.

"no... I feel cold and when I try to pull you in, your not there" he say softly.

"I didn't know you knew how to play" he look at my finger that still on the keys.

"yeah… just a little" I sigh.

"what's wrong ana?" he ask concerned

"i'm just nervous that's all... what if they wouldn't like me for you that they may think i'm a gold digger" I lay all my fears.

"hey... hey... my parents are loving and acceptances people I knew they will love you and beside my mother will be thrill when she see that I brought a girl home... they all thought i'm gay" I giggle, gay my ass. I remember when I ask that question.

"you know that you'll be the first woman i'm bringing to my parents house" i nod my head

"baby stop worrying yourself and let's go back to bed it's lonely there without you"

"ok" we walk back to the bedroom and Christian wrapped his arm around me and I finally fall asleep.

We are on our way to Christian's parents and my nerve went back with vengeance, i'm nervous wreck.

I'm wearing a plum dress and black high heels, I tie my hair in ponytail and Christian is wearing dark blue suits and black leather shoes.

Christian almost dragged me out of his bedroom and carry over his shoulder.

"relax baby" he say grabbing my bouncing knees.

"i'm trying" I almost snap at him and he just laugh at me. Bastard!

"laugh all you want but when you meet Ray again and he show you his collection of gun try not to get nervous" I smirk when he stop laughing immediately.

"ok I get it" and now his nervous thinking about the guns and Ray.

"we're here sir" Taylor announce and holy mother of fuck. This is not a house, this is a mansion. I know my jaw is hitting the floor.

"ready baby" he just smile at me.

"uh huh" helping me out of the car.

I try to smooth my dress down, and we walk towards the front door and suddenly it's open. there stepping out is a very beautiful, elegant looking woman dress in blue dress.

"Christian dear" I can see how happy she is to see her son.

"hello mother" so formal. He kisses her cheek both side.

"mother this is Anastasia Steele my girlfriend, ana this is Dr Grace Trevelyan Grey my mom" Mrs Grey wide eyes at the 'girlfriend word'

"hello dear... your very pretty" I know i'm blushing.

"thank you and it's pleasure to meet you Mrs. Grey" I say politely putting my hand out to shake but she shock me by pulling me into a hug.

"the pleasure is all mine dear and it' Grace" i like her.

'i wish my mom is like her' stop it ana.

"she's very pretty son" she grin at her son lovingly

"that she is" Christian looks so proud.

"let's go inside everyone is waiting" oh god here we come.

Grace usher us inside the house. I see a blond young man and an older man with brown hair and a stunning girl with short black hair.

When we enter the great room, they stop talking and staring at us quite shock written in their faces.

"oh.. my.. GOD! oh my god! Christian brought a girl aahh!" breaking the silence by the girl and god she's loud, full of energy.

"Mia Grey low your voice!" Grace is scolding at her. So this is Mia the youngest. Christian wasn't joking when he tell me that she's a little loud.

 _A little loud my ass_

But I like her, she remind me of Kate.

"father, Elliott and Mia this is my girlfriend Anastasia" Christian stated looking at me.

"hi" I wave a little and my shyness strike again.

"girlfriend?" Mia rush towards me and I take a step back a little.

She almost knocked me down by her hugging me so tightly, blocking all the air in my body.

"Mia careful" Christian pull Mia away from me and I smile at her.

"oh so sorry, got little excited" I giggles at her childish antics. She starts to Bounce up and down.

"it's ok, nice to meet you" Elliott approach us, smiling at me.

"damn bro, she's hot little thing" I must admit his good looking, hot if I say but my boyfriend is much hotter than him.

"are you sure you want to be with him" is he flirting with me? yup!

"Lelliot leave my girl alone and fine your own" Christian say pulling me to his side possessively.

"Elliott leave your brother alone" its Carrick.

"nice to meet you Anastasia" Mr Grey smile at me warmly

"you as well Mr Grey" we shake hands

"please call me Carrick dear" they're not so bad like I think and they really are a warm and kind people.

"Mrs Grey the dinner is served" says the lady in maid uniform.

"thank you Gretchen" We walk to dining room and we take our sits. Carrick as a head of the family and Grace on the right side of the table with Carrick, next to her is Mia and Elliott. Me and Christian are in the left side.

The foods look so good and its smell delicious.

We convers and I feel comfortable around them. Christian has other thing on his mind, touching my thighs or kissing my forehead.

I can tell Grace and Mia is on the verge of crying.

We are half way of eating the dessert when we hear a knock on the front door.

"oh wait it must be Elena" both Christian and I tense at the mentioned of her name.

Fucking hell, seriously?

"Grace dear, sorry for intruding" such a fake blonde bitch.

"it's ok Elena your a family, come I want you to meet someone" we hear Grace and the bitch troll making they're way back here.

"Elena I want you to meet Christian's girlfriend Anastasia" how am i get out of this situation?

"oh hello dear we meet again" she smirk devilish.

"hello Mrs. Lincoln" I greet her coldly.

"come Elena have some dessert with us, Mia just got back from Paris" I see Mia and Elliot don't like her.

This night is getting better and better...

Great just great, I just she won't start anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Your going down bitch!**

 **CHRISTIAN**

Fucking bitch, has this woman has a death wished?

Everything is perfect then Elena Fucking Lincoln broke the peace of our night.

I feel my phone vibrates in my pocket and I know I have to take this. I don't want to leave ana's side while this bitch is here.

"go ahead answer it, it must be important" how do I got so lucky to this woman.

"i'm sorry baby, i'll be right back" I kiss her softly and excused myself.

I just hang up my phone when Elena step out of the balcony door and I set a death glare at her.

"seriously Christian, you bring her here and meeting your parents" She hiss

"Elena" I'm cut off by her snap.

"Christian can you see? she's manipulating you and obviously she's just here because of your money" she pretended to be concerned. Now I see what kind of a human she is.

Flynn is right all along, she's been controlling me.

"too bad Elena cause if anyone here is a manipulator bitch and gold digger, it is you" I snap at her, trying not to raised my voice.

"Remember who you are Christian, I'm the one who made you, I taught you how to take controlled of your miserable life" she use her dom voice but it's no effect on me anymore.

"you only taught me how to fuck and beat a woman but I made me not you, you seduce me when I was 15" I yell at her and we hear a loud gasp. Fuck! Grace is standing there shock.

'oh god she'll going to hate me'

"is that true" Grace ask looking between me and Elena.

"yes mother we had a relationship when I was 15" I hang my head ashamed.

"you fucking bitch!" in a flash Grace grab Elena's blonde hair then slap her.

I can't move i'm frozen.

I hear a commotion and my father and siblings rush to us with ana behind them.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I TREAT YOU LIKE A FAMILY AND YOU SEDUCED AND ABUSE MY SON! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT" this is the first time I see Grace this angry. I grab Grace waist and pull her to my chest ignoring my phobia.

"mom stop... please" Elana rush out of the house.

"Elliott, Mia please leave us a moment I need to talk to your brother" Grace say calmly and Ana didn't know if she's going to or stay.

"i'll be there with your siblings, if you need me just call my name ok" I just nod.

"Christian" Grace say softly at me.

And I let it all out, from the beginning the BDSM, till I met ana. Grace has been crying onto Carrick's shoulder and dad has a tears on his eyes. They blamed themselves for not seeing what is happening.

"mom, dad any of it is not your fault, I choose it and like it. I stop the fighting and drinking" I hate to see them like this. This is my fault. They don't deserved this, any of this.

"we are sorry Christian, you had to go through that again" mom is sobbing uncontrollably.

"we love you son, very much" Carrick stated.

"i don't deserved your love, all I did is to disappoint you always" even I has a tears.

"don't think like that, we love you so so much" I look up and I see it, the love they has for me.

"i love you mom dad" I hug my mother for the first time and she cry even more. Grace wrapped me around her arms and I feel safe and loved. Like the moment she walk to my room in the hospital 23 years ago.

"she will pay for what she had done to you son" Carrick say firmly and I know he'll do anything to make that happened.

"don't worry dad my team are doing some digging on her" We sit quietly trying to composed ourselves.

"Anastasia seems a lovely girl" mom say with warm smile, just thinking about her bring smile in my face.

"that she is, and she loves me for me"

"I like her, she's good for you son" dad say and Carrick is not a man to like someone immediately, due to being a lawyer.

"she can touch me, and I don't feel pain" I whisper.

They just nod and smile at me.

I know now that no matter what happened my parents are always be there.

We return back to great room and we hear laughter, and I know Elliott use his antic jokes.

"hi" ana say wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I see your having fun with my siblings" I smile down at her.

"yeah Elliott is funny" she giggle and i'm happy to see her at ease with my siblings.

"should I be worried Miss Steele" I pout playful.

"no, his just funny but i love you" well damn i'm hard.

We stay a couple more hours before we said goodbye.

Tomorrow is Ana's first day at work at SIP.

We arrive back at Escala and I don't know how should I feel, other part of me is relieve that my parents still love me after all the things i've tell them, and other part is angry, angry at myself and angry at Elena for making me believe that i'm worthless, unloving piece of shit.

"are you ok Christian"

"yeah... i think so" i sigh sadly

"hey... everything will be ok" ana has thing of touching my cheek or tapping the tip of my nose.

"i told them everything" I whisper.

"that's good and they love you, I. LOVE. YOU" she say emphasizing the last word.

"i know that but...how could you and my parents still love me?" that's has been nagging me ever since we left my parents house

"hey look at me" holding my face to look at her.

"because you Christian Grey are amazing, thoughtful, caring and most lovable person i've ever met" there so much conviction in her voice.

"you believe me don't you Christian" well I don't want to argue with that.

"yes... I love you ana" I stare at her with so much love.

"I love you too so very much" she kiss me lovingly.

We got lost to each other's kiss.

"i need you baby" i'm hard and need some release.

"i'm in need of you too Christian" We stumble to our own feet making our way to my bedroom.

"I need you, fast and hard is that ok" I really need a rough sex.

"well i'm all yours" she get naked immediately still a looking in my eyes.

"get on the bed on your hands and knees baby" I instruct.

She do what I ask, getting on the bed on her hands and knees.

I remove my clothes and kneel behind her. Running my fingertips from her back to her ass.

One day i'm going to claim this ass.

lining up my cock, her pussy is already wet and ready for me.

"this is going to be fast and hard baby" She nod and I slam at her. I didn't stop pounding on her. I slap her ass cheek and by the moan ana is letting out, no mistake she's enjoying it too. I slap her ass again and she moan louder.

"you like this baby" slamming my cock to her pussy.

"yes... yes... fuck... Christian" ana's pussy grip my cock tightly and I know she's close.

"cum baby cum with me... NOW!" we both cum so hard, and I collapse on her back panting.

"you ok baby, did I hurt you" i'm too rough on her.

"no... I enjoyed it" she reassured me.

"move in with me ana" the word flow out of my mouth before I can stop it.

"don't you think it's too soon?" shit she didn't want to move in with me.

Instead of answering her, I look away from her, trying to hide my disappointment and hurt.

"i... know... just don't like sleeping alone, scared that my nightmare will come back and I love waking up and sleeping everyday with you here with me" I sincerely stated.

"ok" my head snap back at her.

"i don't think, I can sleep without you too i'm so used to waking up and sleeping at night wrapped around you" my face is start to hurt, i'm grinning from ear to ear.

"oh ana... thank you baby" i start pampering her face with kisses.

"now let's make love" and just like that we made love all night.

I know we both have work tomorrow but I can't contained the happiness i'm feeling right now.

Elena fucking Lincoln will have to go away, away from my family and my future family.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know my grammar is not really good, I'm trying to fixed my error. I'm sorry I wasn't borned to be perfect. I'm really trying my best.**

 **to those who still love this story in spite of all my errors, thank you… I just really love to write and share my ideas.**

 **CHAPTER 11: Jack Hyde**

 **ANASTASIA**

I'm excited at the same time i'm nervous. This is my first day at SIP and I almost got late cause Christian and I got to sleep around 3 am this morning.

Now I need to rush to arrive on time at SIP, I don't want to be late for my first day.

"good luck on your first day baby" Christian kiss me goodbye.

"thank you, see you later Mr Grey love you" i Kiss him back and stepping out of the SUV.

"love you too miss Steele" i wave goodbye and they drive away, taking a deep breath.

 _ok let's do this Steele!_

"hi good morning how may I help you ma'am" the receptionist greet me.

"hi good morning i'm Anastasia Steele and this is my first day" I smile politely at her.

"oh yes miss Steele, just take that elevator up to 3rd floor"

"thank you" i make my way towards the elevator.

The elevator door open and above the glass door states 'SEATTLE INDEPENDENCE PUBLISHING'

"miss Steele?" ask the other receptionist .

"yes" I stutter nervously.

"please follow me" the brunette receptionist say.

"i'm Hannah by the way" and I like her immediately.

"hi i'm Anastasia but I prefer ana" we stop at the office door and i read the name tag on the door says 'Jack Hyde'

"mr Hyde your new assistant is here sir" Hannah just smile at me…

"come in" Mr Hyde is a tall guy, with redish long hair.

"Miss Steele welcome" Mr Hyde stood up and put out his hand.

"Mr Hyde thank you" we shake hands and Hannah leave us alone.

"call me Jack Anastasia" he gesture for me to take a sit.

"then Jack please call me Ana" his good looking guy with his piercing green eyes. I feel at ease at him.

He told me about everything that i'm going to do, what he expected from me. That taking phone calls, read a few manuscript the typical assistant work.

 _I can do that._

By lunch time, I feel accomplish and Jack is a little bit of a flirt.

He likes to joke around.

"Ana want to join us in the break room" Hannah ask me.

"sure" I gather my bag and food, Gail packed me some food cause I didn't have time to eat this morning.

At the break room I met my other colleagues, Claire, Mary and Josh the gay.

"so ana how your first day so far?" Claire ask.

"so far so good, I always want to read manuscript" I smile.

"Mr Hyde is a good guy sometimes has a temper but he's ok" Hannah stated and the others nod in agreement.

"Ana delivery" i look up from my computer to see Hannah is holding a bouquet of red roses. All my colleagues look at me.

"thank you" I smile shyly.

"boyfriend?" we both got startle at Jack's voice. He's stood by his office door.

"yes" i feel the heat creeping to my cheeks.

"lucky girl" The women swoon at me.

"yeah" don't know what to say.

The rest of the day goes by and it's time to go home. Christian has texted me that he and Taylor are already out front waiting for me. Gathering my bag and flowers, i walk towards the elevator.

"done for the day ana" Jack ask walking out of his office.

"yes" We both step inside the lift.

"how long you and your boyfriend?" curious much?

"uhm... just a few weeks" i say. Please stop asking.

"its still early... i see" his looking at me differently and a little relieved?

The elevator doors open and I can see the black audi SUV park out front.

"goodnight ana, see you tomorrow" Jack wave happily at me.

"you too Jack bye" Taylor opened my door and I get in.

"who is that?" Christian ask harshly

"oh that's my boss Jack Hyde" i'm confused for him acting this way.

He didn't say anything, no kiss or hi.

10 minutes fast and I heard Christian sigh and turned to me.

"i'm sorry baby" i know how Christian got jealous and his possessive.

"please talk to me if something is bothering you, we have to communicate to each other" I replied taking his hands with mine.

"i know... it's just... I see how he look at you and I can tell he wants in your panties" he look down.

insecurities of Christian Grey strike again.

"well too bad, cause the only man that can get into my panties and ripped it apart is my adonis of a boyfriend" I wink at him and he smile at me. His boyish smile that give me a dampen panties.

"do tell Miss Steele whose this boyfriend of yours?" he raise an eyebrow at me. cocky bastard.

"let's see" i pretend to be thinking hard, tapping my chin with my pointed finger.

"he is amazing in bed, and can make me scream with so much pleasure and can get me wet just by looking at me" I purr seductively.

"damn right" he growl before attacking my lips.

We hear a throat being cleared and Taylor is stood by my door looking straight ahead.

Christian adjust his pants discreetly and walk around the SUV smirking at my blushing face.

The moment we enter the lift, I was pushed up against the wall and Christian hit the stop buttons.

"fuck baby... wrapped your legs around my waist i'm going to fuck you now" Christian ripped my panties and slam to me.

"ohhh" i moan against his lips. He keep thrusting into me until we both fine our released.

"i love you ana" he kiss me before setting me down to my feet. I feel weak after my intense orgasm.

"love you too, always remember that" I caresses his cheek.

"let's go take a shower baby before we eat dinner" of course another aroumd of hot and steamy shower sex.

Christian is still in his study finishing some conference call from London office. I get change into silk night gown and reading a book in our bed, waiting for him.

I didn't know I fall asleep, i just feel Christian's arm wrapped around me, spooning me to his chest.

'what am i going to do to make him believe that i'm not going anywhere, that he is my life'

...

 **CHRISTIAN**

I told Ana that I have a conference call but the truth is, I called Welch to run a background check on Jack Fucking Hyde.

That fucker is looking at my girl with lust, I won't let him take my ana away from me.

it's 11 in the evening and I know by now my ana is asleep.

'Grey get a grip ana is here with you and she loves you' i know she loves me but I can't help it to feel this way that one day she'll wake up and leave me.

Grey ana is not going anywhere.

I sigh and decided to get some sleep.

Entering our bedroom, there she is sleeping peacefully in our bed.

'your such an idiot grey' getting rid of my clothes, leaving only my boxers. I slip under the duvet and pull ana against me tightly.

"i love you Christian" I sigh content hearing that word.

"i love you too baby, so much" i kiss her temple and nuzzle my nose to her neck. I fall asleep determined to show her how much i love her every day.

I feel something moving and... My eyes snap open and I look down. There's a brown head moving up and down.

"fuck baby" I moan. ana continue sucking my cock and I cum so hard.

"hi morning" ana straddling my thighs

"good morning to you too baby" I push ana underneath me and move her panties down her thighs.

Pulling her leg over my shoulder and push my cock inside her dripping wet, hot pussy.

i'm in heaven.

Pulling out slowly and pushing back, savoring the feeling of her.

"Christian harder please... faster" i start pounding on her until we climax.

'this is not going to steal from me' I won't let it happened.

"baby that's one hell of a wake up call" I say pulling her up from the bed.

"I know your mind is still on Jack and I want you to know how much I love you" see Grey she loves you so fucking much.

"I know that... it's just my insecurities gets the best of me" I state ashamed of myself.

"i'm here and i'm not going to leave you ok" We take a shower and eat our breakfast before we head to our works.

I'll try my best to reduce my jealousy when it comes to other men.

I know ana's love is pure and true.

I just need to believe it more and don't let myself loathing affect me.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Coping together ball**

 **Anastasia**

For the fast month, life is wonderful with Christian. Kate came back from her vacation and let just say she's wasn't happy to came back to an empty apartment. We got into an argument, she make a comments about me moving to fast with my relationship with Christian.

We didn't talk for two weeks but then she made the first move and seek out for my forgiveness. She makes an extra effort to show me how sorry she is and I forgive her, after all she's my bestfriend and i know how can she be.

Now Kate and Jack start dating a week ago. They meet when Kate and I went out for a drink, and they hit it off.

Jack stop his flirting with me when I confronted him and tell him how much I love my boyfriend and he respect that. Now we became a very good friend.

I learned so much from Jack's help.

Till this day the media hasn't got whine of my and Christian's relationship, i'm grateful for that.

But I know tonight will change everything cause i'm going to be attending the coping together ball.

I picked a silk silver dress, it's backless and has slit on the side. I look so sexy on this dress, I pair it with sparkling silver high heels.

My hair is in a twist at top of my head with a few loose strands of hair. I let my make up just a simple.

"baby wow... you look so stunning" Christian is standing at the door frame of our walk in closet.

He look so gorgeous in his black tux and tame hair.

"you don't look so bad" putting my last touches of makeup.

"i have something for you baby" he pull out a Cartier box and I know another jewelry.

"Christian you don't have to do that" I smile tightly at him.

"i know.. i know... but open it first please" who am i to say no to that face.

Opening the elegant blue box in side is a very beautiful white gold necklace with a infinite sign made of diamonds.

"wow it's so beautiful thank you" I kiss him softly. He put the necklace on my neck.

"your perfection Anastasia" Seeing the smile on Christian's face is my undoing.

 **CHRISTIAN**

I almost changed my mind about going to coping together gala. Seeing ana in that dress gives me a massive hard on.

Now half of elites of Seattle's society men will have the pleasure of gawking of my girlfriend.

Ana's dress is fit like a glove on her hour glass figure and that ass. Fuck we don't have time to relieved the ache i'm feel right now.

But I will take this opportunity to show that's she's mine.

The Seattle will know that i'm dating someone and i'm not gay.

Beside I'll show them that she's taken, not available.

MINE…. ONLY MINE!

The necklace I order look stunning on ana's slender neck.

My problem with Jack has been solved but i'm not letting my guard down on him.

I know ana straighten it out on Jack that she's not interested in him. Now he and Kate are dating, they look happy with each other.

The SUV stop at the front of the gala and as usual it's swamped by media and paparazzi.

"Ready for this baby" I know ana is nervous about this.

"yes i'm ready" but she's calm.

"just don't answer them" kissing her hand, I put on my black mask and ana do it as well.

Ana's mask is silver emphasize her blue eyes.

I step out first and hold my hand out to help ana to step out from the suv.

The moment the media recognize me they went crazy.

The flashing of lights almost blinded us and they start throwing questions after questions.

I pull Ana tighter to my side and we continue walk.

"Mr Grey who is that with you"

"Mr Grey is she your girlfriend"

"Miss over here"

We just walk pass them and take a pose for the souvenir photo.

"that's crazy" ana is shocked

"are they always like that" she still shock.

"yes i don't know why they are so interested in me i'm just a businessman not some celebrities" there's more important thing that need attention than me.

"well who blamed them your super hot CEO and young" she tap the tip of my nose then kiss me on the cheek.

"let's go baby and greet my parents" we approach my parents who are busy to greet their guests.

"Christian, ana" my mom is grinning at us.

"hi mom" kissing her cheeks.

"hello Grace" my mom and ana grew closer for the past month.

"oh ana dear you look so beautiful"

"you too Grace, i like your dress" my mom is wearing a black and white dress.

"son how are you" my dad and i grew closer also.

"i'm great dad" we bid goodbye and mingle around the gala.

My green eye monster is trying to escape by the look of men throwing at ana's direction. Well can't blamed them my girlfriend is hot.

"your a lucky man grey" says of one of the gentlemen.

"yeah where you meet her? is she has any sister?" pervert no. 2 ask.

"no only child i'm afraid" I say coldly.

"damn, you never been picture or bring a woman before then now you bring one but a very gorgeous and hot one" oh I really want to punch him.

"What can I say i just got so lucky" I smirk.

"excuse us gentlemen" I pull ana away from them. Before I do something bad.

We make our way to our table and I see my grandparents already seated.

My grandparents greets us and we engaged in a conversation, Mia is talking about her time in Paris and etc. on the other hand Elliott bring yet another flavor of the week.

"Ana , Christian" kate greet us with Jack beside her.

"hey Kate Jack" we say in unison.

I introduce them to my siblings and grandparents and I can see Elliott is eye fucking Kate. But Kate didn't pay him any attention.

The dinner has been announced and Kate and Jack went to their table.

It's time for the first dance auction and Mia being Mia drag ana along with her. So I make my way towards the front. I know no one will dare to bid against me. Even there is, no one can outbid me.

My father bid for Mia and she's not all happy about it.

'well sis get used to it'

"next is Anastasia Steele, she's a dancer can speak three different languages" the auctioner say. Totally lying, ana is gorgeous but when it comes to her feet nah never mind.

"10,000" I bid.

"20,000" says an older man.

"30,000" I replied

"100,000" I snap my head at the direction of the voice but can't recognize him.

"200,000" I look at ana and she's not comfortable at this.

"500,000" the guests gasp and I glare at the mystery man.

"1,000,000" I counter and the auctioner close the bidding immediately cutting the guy on black and white tux off.

I help ana step down of the stage and I see the guy is looking at ana then walk away.

"who was that" ana ask

"i don't know baby" but i'm intended to find out, the way he's looking at ana, I know this is not the last time i'm going to hear from him.

"come baby let's dance" We dance for a couple of songs. I sent Taylor an email to find out who is that guy was.

My father and brother dance with ana, while me dance with Mia and my grandmother.

"mom" I say gesturing for a dance

"i'm happy seeing you like this baby boy" this is the first time a take Grace to have dance with me.

"i like my new me" i smile

"she's really good to you" grace look at me with so much love.

"i'm planning to ask her to marry me mom" i whisper and Grace gasp

"oh Christian i'm very happy for you" mom now has a tears in her eyes

"please don't say anything to my siblings especially with Mia" i insist knowing my sister.

"of course dear, your secret is safe with me" she promised.

"do you mind if I cut in?" my dad ask and I hand my mother to him.

"Miss Steele may I?"

"yes you may Mr Grey" I can't wait to call her Mrs Grey.

We dance away, like no one is around us; just ana and me.

"Christian I need to use a restroom" ana say.

"ok baby I'll just go and talk to my parents" we kiss before she walk towards the restroom.

 **ANASTASIA**

Throughout the night is kind of fun, until Mia dragged me to join the first dance auction.

God just thinking about it, is a nerve wracking.

I just finished washing my hands when the door open and walk in is the person I wished never of meeting again, let alone to be alone in a close room.

"well look who's here, the gold digging whore" Elena hiss.

"well look who's talking the queen of all abuser and pedophile" I snap.

"do you think you are enough? Oh Anastasia don't be so sure, I know him longer than you, he will get tired of you and toss you aside like all the others" she look so please at herself.

"well Elena IF ever of what you saying is true then I'll make sure that he knows that he is loved and will accept the love without hesitation" I say emphasizing the if word.

"he will come running back to me when he realized what a waste of time having you, for all I know he just excited for some thrill" she smirk.

I walk closer to her invading her personal space and got head to head with her, Squaring my shoulder.

"do think that Christian will run back at you?... oh Elena your such a pathetic, delusional pedophile, have you look at yourself in the mirror?... your not getting any younger, even if you go through all the surgery and botox… it will never changed the way you look and beside I'm sure your cunt is a loosely hole, I bet that a base ball bat will not be enough to fill in it" I smirk when I see her face.

"you fucking bitch!" she raise her hand to slap me but I grab it tighter.

"maybe you know him longer that I am but we have all the time in the world to get know each other, and Elena…. I can't wait to see rotten in hell and pay for what you did to Christian and to all of the young boys you molested" with that I let go of her wrist like it the dirtiest thing in the world.

And I walk out of the restroom only to stop dead in my track, seeing Christian just outside of the door.

 **CHRISTIAN**

Ana is taking so long to the restroom so I decided to check on her, only to hear her voice.

The way ana is depending me to this vile creature is…. Hot.

I just stay there and listen to them, I know my girl can handle Elena.

The moment ana step out of the restroom, I pull her towards me and kiss her, pouring all my feelings for her.

 _Can I fucked her here?_

We stay a little longer after the incident in the restroom, and watched the fireworks display.

The fireworks display, are beautiful and Ana enjoyed it very much.

We bid our goodbyes and head out to go home.

We are on the way to our car when a waiter approach us and hand ana a note and a single white rose.

 _ **'you're a very beautiful woman and i'm intend to have you soon'**_

My blood is boiling, who the fuck is this.

I ask the waiter and asked him who to give this and he say the man from the auction who's bidding against me is the one who ask him to give this to my girlfriend.

I'm fucking furious and want to hunt him down and smash his fucking face.

 _I'll like to see him try, before I can find him and kill him with my bare hands._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Playtime Birthday boy!**

 **CHRISTIAN**

It's been a week since the gala and up to this day, Taylor and Welch hasn't found who that guy is. All we know is that he is not invited or used a fake name to get in.

Then there's Ana so secretive about something and then ask me about my playroom that I dismantle before we go on our vacation.

And she ask me if she can decorate it. I don't know what she'll do to that room, I just don't care.

Now the old playroom is being renovated and ana doesn't want me to see it. She's been distracting me with, of course sex.

 **ANASTASIA**

Ok I can do this, I just hope Christian will like what I have for his birthday. That bastard didn't tell me tomorrow will be his birthday but thank god Mia give me a call.

I am happy to see the new playroom. I tell you what, because I can't afford the too expensive furniture, I have to swallowed my pride and ask for Taylor's help and used Christian's money.

When Christian told me he dismantle the Playroom, I kind of feel disappointed. Thank god Taylor has a photo of the old playroom.

Now the old dark red color of the wall, changed it to much lighter red and it looks romantic. The old four foster bed, now is a heart shaped bed.

The wall just in front of the bed, is a large mirror and the ceiling of the bed it has mirror too.

I order a sex swing, an arnica chair and a hidden pole in the middle of the room. Then the most embarrassing is to order the toys we might like.

I just hope Christian won't mad at me. I give Gail and Taylor a night off, i'm cooking Christian's food and bake a chocolate cake.

It's 6 in the evening and I know Christian will be here. The food is ready, I have chilled bottle of wine, candlelight and i'm wearing a red lace bra, showing off my cleavages with matching thong and a garter belt my hair in a messy bun and red lipstick, and red high heels.

Ding! oh his here.

 _Ok ana take a deep, deep….. breath_.

Christian is walking towards me but he hasn't notice me yet because his so busy getting rid of his tie then rolled the sleeves of his shirt.

"Evening Mr Grey" Christian almost trip on his step startle.

"fuck... ana?" He stop dead in his track. I'm sitting seductively showing off my thigh and cleavages.

"dinner is served sir" I purr and he gulp.

"what do I owe of the romantic dinner and seductive theme, not that i'm complaining" he take a seat.

"well this is part of my birthday present Mr Grey" I say sweetly and stood up to retrieve our food.

...

 **CHRISTIAN**

Fuck I forget to mention to ana that my birthday is tomorrow but I didn't want to celebrate it, but now I may changed it looking at ana my balls are aching and my cock is so hard.

Is it hot in here? fucking hell now all I want is my birthday every day, if my sexy as fuck girlfriend will wear like that.

"baby can we skip the dinner and went straight ahead of dessert?" i can't hide the arousal in my voice.

"patient, Mr. Grey we will get there, for now I need you to eat to have some energy for tonight's fucking" I think I just came in my pants.

If I eat faster then I will get my dessert sooner.

"Christian slow down" I eat as fast as I can cause my cock is so fucking rock hard.

"baby I can't… i'm fucking dying here of blue balls" I exasperated and she laugh.

"Christian I don't need you choking on your food" she still laughing at me and it's not helping with my case, the way her tits bouncing.

"Now we are done eating, I have a question for you" hurry up woman.

"ask all you want" i say impatient

"well can I blindfolded you I want to show you something" why the fuck she's nervous?

"baby I trust you, so yes you can" she smile up and take out my gray tie.

After tying up the tie in my eyes, ana guide me to walk and I don't like the direction we're making.

'Grey stop being paranoid'

But fuck I can't help it, I know we are headed to my old playroom, but I already dismantled that.

"ok ready" I can feel my heart buzzing into my chest. I nod and she untie my tie.

After my eyes get adjust, my eyes go wide. The old playroom is look different it's more romantic theme, and has a picture of us from our time in Rio.

"do you like it?" i look at ana and she looks so nervous but I admit I miss being in controlled and I miss the kinky.

I'm not saying that out loud knowing ana she will think that I'm not satisfied with our vanilla sex, actually I love our vanilla.

"well when you told me about the BDSM I got curious so, ever since I researched it and study it. I got curious not the harshed aspect of it only the kinky. But if you didn't like it it's ok" fuck my girl wants to play and who am i to decline this such opportunity?

"baby I like it, in fact i love it" i smile at her to ease her worries and she smile broadly at me.

"so miss Steele you want to play" i use my dom voice.

"yes sir but first I need you to seat there I have another surprise" she pointed to the chair on the middle of the room and I take a seat.

"wait here i'll be right back" she rush out of our newly designed playroom. I take this opportunity to look around. I must say ana really done her research very well. There's a sex swing.

I haven't try that one, and arnica chair _. This is going to be fun._

I sit there and make a scene i want in my head, and my cock is excited as well.

The door fly open and walk in, ana wearing a gray silk robe.

"ready to rock your world grey" what the fuck?

"i thought we are going to play" i ask confused.

"oh yes we are but first, I want to show you my third gifts" shut the fuck up grey.!

Ana adjust the lights and switch something, then I see a pole about ten feet away from where I am sitting.

"ready Mr. Grey?" ana ask and slowly she untied her robe it fall to her feet and fuck me sideways. My girlfriend is standing there in a black leather corset and leather high heel boots, she didn't changed her lingerie from earlier though.

 _Oh fuck I think ana wants me to die right now_.

Grabbing the remote control of the dock, a sexy song start to play.

 _ **You make it look like it's magic**_

 _ **'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you**_

 _ **I'm never confused**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **I'm so used to being used**_

she move around the pole and grab it, getting down presenting herself to me with seductive look and back up again.

 _ **So I love when you call unexpected**_

 _ **'Cause I hate when the moment's expected**_

 _ **So I'ma care for you, you, you**_

 _ **I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah**_

she climb onto the pole extending her leg and swing around slowly.

 _ **'Cause, girl, you're perfect**_

 _ **You're always worth it**_

 _ **And you deserve it**_

 _ **The way you work it**_

 _ **'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)**_

 _ **Girl, you earned it, yeah**_

 _ **You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)**_

 _ **So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind**_

 _ **We live with no lies**_

 _ **Hey, hey**_

 _ **You're my favorite kind of night**_

Ana continued her seduction and I can't keep myself to stay still. I really want to fuck her in the middle of next week.

Then she crawl towards me, grabbing my thighs and forcefully yank my legs apart and she turn her back to me.

She starts grinning her ass against my throbbing cock.

 _ **On that lonely night**_

 _ **We said it wouldn't be love**_

 _ **But we felt the rush**_

 _ **It made us believe it was only us (only us)**_

 _ **Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside**_

"that's enough" I say in dom voice grabbing her forearms and threw her to the bed.

"you had your fun miss Steele now it's my time to celebrate" kissing her hard and pull away, leaving her breathless and wanton. I can see her eyes are full of lust and need.

I'm going to make her wait. I walk towards the chest drawer and grab some item I needed.

"what is your safe word miss Steele?" i am so in my elements right now.

"yellow and red sir" she's panting in anticipation.

"good girl now i'm going to handcuffs you then put a blindfold" slowly I unzipped her boots and attached the handcuffs to her feet and move to her wrist, sliding the blindfold I leave her and take the quickest shower I ever had, changed into my ripped jeans; thank god this room has a ensuits.

I can hear ana's breathing. I know she's nervous.

"baby relax" I whisper in her ear and she nod licking her lower lip.

Running the flogger to her flat stomach thru her thigh and hit her with enough pressure to make her skin sensitive.

"you ok baby" I ask to make sure this is ok with her.

"yes sir" fuck she's enjoying it like I do.

"just use your safe word if it's too much" I remind her. she only nod and I continued.

When I'm satisfied with my work, I drop the flogger. Running my finger to her sensitive skin, she's whimpering and moaning.

I ripped her thong and tease her fold and clits, she's so close to her release but I stop and let her cool down. She groan in protest.

'oh no miss Steele my birthday my rules' I smirk at her discomfort and needing for release.

After a few more minutes I let ana to have her first orgasm. She screamed my name but before she could gasp of air I plunged at her and her second orgasm shattered her.

I start pounding at her relentlessly. Not too long I found my release and pull out of her catching my breath.

After hours of fucking in the playroom, I admits, i'm spent and all my energy has drained.

I fuck ana in the sex swing, and to the cross.

The sex swing is my new favorite toy.

Best birthday ever!

Ana is pass out immediately and I have time to clean ourselve.

And I carry her back to our room.

The moment my head hit my pillow, I'm gone to heaven with my wonderful girlfriend.

 _Damn my girlfriend will be the death of me._

 **AN: so I'm not good at describing thing, and I'm not a dancer I was just fascinated with the pool dancing, so I try to describe it. I hope this is ok… thank you for still reading this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Clarifications: first I'm sorry if you got a lot of question and think that I don't keep track my story, secondly all your questions will be answer in the future chapters. And lastly Elena didn't roaming around the gala she just there to corner ana.**

 **I do need a beta but so far, I'm having a hard time to find one.**

 **Ps: thanks you for the info about the difference between Cartier and Tiffany and co.**

 **Please be patience with me and all your questions will be answers.**

 **CHAPTER 14: BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION**

 **ANASTASIA**

Fucking hell, dom Christian is supper hot, hot, HOT!

That man of mine is a beast when it comes to fucking. He's not kidding when he told me that he can last for hours! and I test that theory last night.

I am utterly and thoroughly fuck into oblivion last night. Now here I am, every time I move, I had a flashback of the event of the night before.

Christian can't hide he's smirk every time he see me wince.

 _Bastard_

 _'well Steele you are the one who choose to go to the playroom and play'_

Well I didn't regret it and I would really like to do that again but not anytime soon.

"baby thank you" we are on the way to Bellevue for Christian's birthday party.

"for what?" I ask caressing his cheek.

"for last night it was my best birthday" he wink and I blush.

We finally arrive to Bellevue, and We walk inside and the grey family are here, even the grandparents are present.

"happy birthday son" Carrick is first who greet us then Elliott, Mia and grandpa Trevelyan

"oh there he is my birthday boy" Grace give her son a loving kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"oh ana my dear you look lovely, I like the dress" we share a hug and kisses.

We are seated in dining room when I feel Christian's wandering hand glides to my thigh, I smirk inwardly.

I'm wearing a peach colored knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline and no panties!

When Christian reached his goal I open my thighs a little bit and let him in.

 _Wait for it wait for It Grey... tada!_

Christian sputter his wine and coughing a little.

While me trying so hard not to giggle at him and instead I start rubbing his back.

"you ok Christian?" I ask trying to get serious but I know he can hear my smile.

"what the fuck" he mouthed to me, his eyes are so wide in disbelief.

"Christian dear you ok son?" Grace ask concern to her son.

"yes mom just went down the wrong pipe" he reassured her.

Christian look back at me and smile mischievously. Oh no!

 _Bad move steele… bad… mooove!_

 **CHRISTIAN**

Is she really trying to kill me? on my birthday!?

 _Oh Miss Steele you didn't know what you done.._

I'm going to have fun with her since she didn't wear panties.

Creeping my hand under the table into her silky thigh, she know what i'm up to and try to close her thigh denying me access.

 _oh you don't baby you choose to tease me._

I pinch her inner thigh and she got my message and let my hand to have some fun.

The conversation flow throughout the dining table, unaware to my wandering hand, and a squirming ana. I found her already wet folds and I tease her clits trying so hard to be discreetly. Then ana put her hand right above my raging erection, and she start to hold my cock and rub it up and down.

 _So miss Steele wants to play with me._

 _Bring it on baby._

"Christian I so really want to crawl underneath of this table and suck your huge hard cock until you cum deep in my throat" ana whisper so quietly in my ear and bite my earlobe.

That's it! Boathouse! right about now!

"mom if you excuse us, there's something I want to show ana" I use my boyish smile with my mother.

"go ahead dear" she smile back at me sweetly.

"rabbits" Elliott cough but I hear it. I just smirk at him and I pull ana with me and walk as fast as I can with a aching balls.

"Christian I can't walk in that path" without a word I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and landed a slap in her ass, she just giggling.

"ana you'll be the death of me" I say pushing her against the door of the boathouse.

"this is going to be hard and fast ana" I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants without warning I slam my cock inside her kissing her so hard to silence her cry.

"fuck baby i need you to cum" I say thrust after thrust.

"yes... i'm close... oh god" with a few more thrusts I can't hold it anymore.

"baby cum... now ana!" we explode together panting.

"fuck baby" putting ana down when we finally got our breathing under control.

We fixed ourselves and ana put on some panties and we walk back to the house like nothing happened.

I would say, this is the best birthday ever. Being here in my parents house with my whole family and a few close friends.

I was shock when we came back from our quickie at the boathouse when I see Ross, her wife Gwen even Taylor and Gail are here to celebrate my birthday.

And of course being with ana, is part of this year birthday party.

"ehem... uhm... hi Happy birthday Christian and this is for you" ana is sitting on my mother's grand piano.

And she start playing, I didn't know the song though.

 **I never dreamed**

 **Cause I always thought that dreaming was for kids**

 **Just a childish thing**

 **And I could swear**

 **Love was just a game that children play**

 **And no more than a game**

 **Till I met you**

 **I never knew what love was**

 **Till I met you**

 **This feeling seems to grow more every day**

 **I love you more each day**

Fuck ana could sing and she has a very beautiful voice.

 **I believe you**

 **I believe in every word when you say:**

 **'I love you all the way'**

 **Now I can swear**

 **Love is not a game that children play**

 **So tell me that you'll stay**

 **Till I met you**

Oh I feel my tears spring free from my eyes, the song ana is playing is right for us. Even me, I didn't know what love was until she came.

 **I never knew what love was**

 **Till I met you**

 **This feeling seems to grow more every day**

 **I love you more each day**

 **Oh oh oh oh**

 **You and I should be together**

 **Can't you see?**

 **Can't you see?**

 **Till I met you**

 **I never knew what love was**

 **Till I met you**

 **This feeling seems to grow more every day**

 **I love you more each day**

 **Till I met you**

 **No I never knew what love was**

 **Till I met you**

 **This feeling seems to grow more every day**

 **I love you more each day**

 **Till I met you**

 **Till I met you**

 **Till I met you**

 **Till I met you**

 **Mmmm**

 **Till I met you**

 **Till I met you**

 **I love you more each day**

 **Till I met you**

 **I never knew what love was**

 **Till I met you...**

The greatroom are filled of applause and whistles.

Ana is smiling shyly at me and i'm left speechless.

When I compose myself, I make my way to ana.

"Baby that was beautiful" i whisper and I know I have tears in my eyes.

"well I don't know what i can give you beside last night gifts... so I write a song" she shrug shyly at me, her face is bright red.

"that's the best gift that ever someone give to me" i kiss her with so much love.

"thank you, i didn't know you could sing" god i can't wait to make her my wife.

"oh ana that's so beautiful" mom say engulfing her.

"thank you grace" my baby is so shy.

"ana where did you learned to sing" Ross ask and ana just shrug.

"damn bro why you always got lucky" Elliot slap my arm and smirk at me.

We stay for more few hours until it's time for us to go home. Now all I need to do is ask for Ray's blessings.

 _I can't wait much longer, I want her to be my wife. A.S.A.P!_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: Doubts**

 **ANASTASIA**

Christian has been acting so weird lately in the last two weeks. His been coming home super late and be gone before I even awake in the morning and to top it all, he's been so secretive.

I know i'm just getting paranoid but i can't help it.

Especially remembering what Elena said to me in the Coping together Gala. I try not to think about it but I can't help it.

For the last two week we only had sex for couple of time and most of it, it was a quickie when I visit him in his office for lunch date.

Sometimes I want to ask him if he has enough of me but i'm scared shitless for the answer. So here I am swallowing my fear.

ring... ring... ring..

I hear my phone rings and it's Grace calling me.

"hello Grace" I try to sound cheerful.

"hi dear... you ok ana?" no i'm not. I want to scream.

"yes just tired from work" I lie.

"ok... the reason I called was, can i ask you a favor?" grace seems, kind of off.

"sure anything" well have nothing to do.

"ok my parents are thinking about getting a renewal of their vows" some are lucky to have that long marriage

" that's so sweet" i say truthfully.

"so it's kind of planning a wedding and we us girls going to be brides maid" she exclaim.

"oh i would love that" i say enthusiasm

"ok we have a dress shopping to do you free this afternoon?" well i don't see anything to do Christian is busy.

"yeah sure i'll see you later bye"

"bye dear" we hang up and i get up to take a shower.

an hour later i've shower and get dress, now time to say bye for my so busy boyfriend.

"come in" he yell after I knocked.

"hi... uhm i'm going out meeting you mom for your grandparents vow renewal" i say

"oh... ok" that's all I got he didn't even look at me.

"ok... bye" I just walk away willing myself stop my tears.

I meet up with the girls, Grace, Mia, even Kate is there then Gail and grandma T.

"Kate so great to see you" I hug my friend that I miss so much.

"hey Steele i miss you" I'm on the verge of crying but I don't want to ruin this moment.

"we bumped into Kate and we ask her if she wants to join us" Mia say, that's explain.

"hi darling girl" grandma T hug me and I miss my grandparents.

After the pleasantries we ventures around the shop and I come across of a beautiful mermaid lacy dress. It's not pure white and the A line cut is enough.

"try it on ana" i'm startle by Mia

"no i'm not the one who is getting married" i brush it off.

"dear the theme of my wedding is all the bridemaids is wearing a kind of wedding dress" oh ok? I didn't know that kind of theme but again it's not my wedding.

"ok" i grab the dress and went to a dressing room.

God I look so beautiful in this dress, it's fit perfectly.

When I came out of the dressing room all I hear is gasp.

"wow ana… you look so stunning" says Kate and Mia.

"you have your dress" grandma T announced.

I look at the large mirror and yes definitely going to get this dress, it hugs my curve in every right places.

By the time Gail and I got back to Escala it's already 7 o'clock and i'm beat, dog tired.

We went to cake tasting and flowers and All my opinion is the matters most.

 _I feel like i'm the one who is getting the renewal._

I hear Christian is still talking to his phone in a hush tone and I can't make out of it but when he sees me he immediately hang up and make a beeline to me.

"hi baby how's your day" he ask kissing me softly

"it was good grandma T is excited" I shrug.

"i'm sure she is baby I may have to leave for Portland first thing in the morning" my face fall

"oh" should I ask him?

"I have some work to do i'll join you in bed later ok" I miss him so much.

"ok" we share a kiss again and he start to walk back to his study and I can't stop the word that flew out of my mouth.

"Christian are we ok?" my heart is beating so fast

"of course baby, I know i've been busy lately but I promise i'll make it up to you ok" i just nod and I feel a little better.

"i love you so much ana" I smile a really genuine smile.

"i love you too" and with that he enter his study and shut the door.

...

all week i've been busy helping grandma and Grace for the wedding.

In a week time grandma and grandpa T will getting married again.

As for Christian and I... nothing is changed and he's more busy than ever. We almost didn't see each other everyday.

"hi Andrea" I greet Andrea when I step out of the elevator.

"hi ana" Andrea is sweet woman.

"is he busy?" I ask may be I should call first before I came here.

"yes but it will finish soon" she smile warmly at me.

I decided to surprise Christian for lunch today, cause I miss him so much.

"i'll just seat there" I was flipping some magazine when Christian's office door open and walk out is a very beautiful brunette and she looks like a Victoria secret angel.

"miss Steele go right in" I stood up and walk in Christian's office and I stop dead in my track. Christian is picking up some paperwork from the floor near his desk.

' .fuck'

his hair is all over the place like he's been running his finger thru his hair or should I say he's hair looks like a fuck hair?

'no Steele don't think like that'

I know Christian wouldn't do that to me. Right?

But looking at his appearance, no suit jacket and tie and his sleeves are rolled, in other word he look like he has a rough day.

'rough sex' shut up! I hiss at my inner voice.

"hi" he jump startle at my voice.

"fuck ana!" he look around panic appear in his handsome face. I frown at him.

"what are you doing here baby?" his still busy gathering his paperworks

"well we haven't seen each other, so I decided to have lunch with you today" I smile showing him the take out I brought.

"i'll just finished up here" I look around the office and find a table near his floor to ceiling window and place our food.

We eat in silence but I have to voice my concerned.

"Christian do you still love me" I'm fidgeting and biting my bottom lip.

"ana af course I do love you, that will never change" he's looking at me like i've grown another pair of head.

"then why you so distant lately to me, have I done something wrong?" I really need to know.

"baby i'm so sorry if you feel that way, just this one deal i'm dealing right now is getting a toll on me" ok I understand that.

"ok... i'm sorry if I ask that" I take his hand in mine squeezed it lightly

"it's ok... just one week more then i'm all yours" then Andrea buzz in telling him, his next meeting is in the conference room.

"baby I have to go" kissing my lips and his gone. I sigh and clean our boxes of take out.

I went back to SIP or should I say Grey publishing.

Yes Christian bought the SIP but he promise me that he will not interferes in my work and let me be.

i'm ok with that.

I just wish that after a week like he say that everything will be ok, get back to the it is.

Kate and Jack are still dating and I think jack is going to ask Kate to move in with him.

What am I going to do with you Christian?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm still not so sure yet about the Elliot and kate, if I want them to be together but for now I want kate to be with jack. I assure you all, that jack is a good guy here.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter… enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 16: My love, My bride**

 **ANASTASIA**

It's grandma and grandpa T's vows renewal and the Grey family has been running around, and the crazy part is! they didn't want me to help them with anything!.

 _How crazy is that? I want to help them but they won't let me!_

They just say that I should relax and sit tight.

To top it all of Christian is in New York for the last two days to finalized the paperwork. He said he should be here before the ceremony start which it's, 4 o'clock this afternoon.

I haven't talk to him since last night, i'm getting worried. Grace said that he's fine and it's on his way here. So I let it go and let this crazy people do my hair and makeup.

My dad is here also for the wedding and I couldn't be more happy.

"ana you ok" Kaye ask rubbing my arm.

"yes why wouldn't I" i ask suspiciously and she look away from me and busying herself. Something is fishy.

"So how are things between you and Jack" they been dating for a month now.

"we're fine and he ask me to move in with him" Kate Kavanagh give me a shy smile. That's new.

"Really?" I feel so happy for her

"yeah... and I said yes" I squeal like a school girl and she laugh at me.

"i'm so happy for you Kate he's a great guy" we hug and giggles.

"he is and I love him" wow Kate in love!?

"have you told him" gossiping is not my forte but this is my bestfriend.

"no but i'm planning to do that" I can see, she's nervous

"good luck Kate" and I know Jack feel the same way.

I am dress and done with my makeup and hair. Now we just need to wait.

"Ana dear can I ask a favor" Grace ask.

"sure Grace what is it" I get on my feet.

"well I left a bouquet of flowers in the boathouse do mine if you get it?" well I couldn't say no to that beaming face of one Grace Grey

"sure, I'll be right back" I hike up my dress not to get dirt on the bottom.

I make my way to the boathouse.

Opening the door at the boathouse, I'm confused of all the candle light and rose petal around the floor.

Then my breath hitch at the sight before me.

There in the middle of the boathouse standing is Christian in a white tux, holding a bouquet of pink roses.

I'm frozen on my spot, can't move my legs, my eyes are wide and my mouth is on the floor. I'm gaping at my boyfriend like a fish.

He started to approach me until his right in front of me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele the moment you walk into my office 2 and a half months ago, I know your the one…. All my life, all I know is pain and darkness but you give me light and guide me out of the darkness and show me what love is….. I love you with all my heart and soul i'm nothing without you... Anastasia my love….. will you marry me and spent the rest of our life till the end" Christian went on one bended knees and i'm start to cry.

"yes... yes... want to spent the rest of my life with you!" he slip the ring on my finger and swing me round, we are laughing and pure happiness filled our heart.

"baby you just made me a happiest man" he set me down and engulfing me in his strong and warm arms.

"we have to go we have a wedding to attend to" he take my hand and we walk out of the boathouse and i'm shock to see our family is there waiting for us.

They congratulate us and i see my father has a tears in his eyes the Grey woman are beaming and fondly about my ring.

"alright people let's get this wedding on the road" Carrick announce and I look at Christian but his nowhere to be found.

I have no time to ask, and look for him because Mia and Kate drag me to the tent.

We step inside the close curtain and Kate attached the veil in my head and hand me the flowers and i'm confuse, very confuse as to why I have a veil and they didn't wear a veil only me.

Then one by one they walk out to the aisle. Then all of a sudden Ray take my arms and we walk out inside. My breath caught in my throat and I stop dead in my track, my hand fly up to my mouth and gasp.

Christian is waiting for me at the end of the aisle and I just realize…. i'm the one who's getting married today.

"annie" I look up at my father's worried face

"oh my god... dad is this happening" I can't fucking believe it.

"yes baby girl, you ready about this?" I just look at Christian and I know his worried that I may back out.

 _This is it…. No backing out, this is what I want._

"yes let's do this dad" we continue to walk and I can see Christian visibily relax.

 **CHRISTIAN**

Fuck it's finally here and all my lies and guilt has finally pay off, especially when ana ask me if I still love her. I been very busy because of this surprise proposal and wedding, I had to talk to my family and Ray about this plan and thank god they agree to help me pull this off.

Ray is a little reluctant though, about this, I know it looks like I don't give ana a time to think about this but I know that she also want us to get married and didn't like a long engagement.

 _Just a few more tep and she will be here and we will exchanges vows._

I stop breathing when ana stop walking when she realized what is happening.

I plan to proposed to ana then in a month we will get married but then I remember my grandparents wedding anniversary so, I thought about to get married straight after I pop the question.

My grandma and Grace are ecstatic and willingly want to help.

I know this is kind of wedding my Ana want, an intimate and small wedding only family and close friends.

Then I see it, ana is walking again this time with a brightiest smile I see.

This is it Grey!

They finally made it and Ray hand Ana to my arms, with a deathly glare that says ' _don't you dare to make me regret this decision'_

The pastor start the wedding ceremony and it went all like a blur the next thing I knew we are announcing as a husband and wife.

"Finally your legally mine Mrs. Grey" I feel so alive and giddy like a school boy.

"and you are mine Mr. Grey" we share our first husband and wife kiss.

"now for the first dance of Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey" The MC announced and ana and I make our way to the middle of the dance floor.

I picked a song of Bryan White, God gave me you.

Every day I thank the god for bringing this amazing woman to interview me that day by giving Kate an illness.

Looking at my wife right now is a surreal.

'fuck i'm a married man and Anastasia is my wife'

Just thinking about my wife, got my dick twitching.

The song ends and next the father and daughter dance. Looking at Ray and Ana, I can see how much of love they have and I want that to.

To my children.

'shit Grey children?'

Fuck yes, ana with swollen belly and bare foot.

With ana by my side, all my fear vanished.

"mom may I have this dance" I extend my hand for my mother and help her to get up from her chair.

"of course my darling boy" wrapping my arm to my mother for the first time, is a wonderful feeling.

"i'm so happy for you son" mom choke out.

"thank you so much for everything" even me has a tears.

"for you Christian i'll do anything just to see you happy" I kiss mom's forehead and we dance silently.

We take our pictures and light the lanterns and let it flew up the sky.

 _This day is perfect._

"I can't wait to peel this sexy dress off of you Mrs. Grey" ana's dress is so sexy and elegant just like her.

"oh I can't wait to make love to my husband" we look at each other's eyes with full of desires, love and adoration.

Ana didn't know that we are going around Europe for our honeymoon.

I just hope I can manage to knocked her up while we are in our honeymoon.

If not maybe I can talk to ana about start trying for a baby.

We said our goodbye to our family and friends and we are whisk away to the Sea Tac and get on our jet.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I didn't write the honeymoon cause it was the same as the book… so I skip it.**_

 **CHAPTER 17: Naughty wife**

 **CHRISTIAN**

We've been back from our honeymoon for a week now and the paps and media has been crazy about us.

Ana and I is holed up in my study, as ana is finishing up some of her manuscript while me is getting ready for my teleconference.

I'm frustrated with this Taiwanese and they want me to fly in China for a meeting and negotiations.

I am in the middle of my teleconference and i'm just losing my temper when I feel something in my pants, looking down ana is smiling wickedly at me, in her knees.

 _What the fuck is she up to?_

Then she pulled my zipper followed by my pants and boxer.

My cock spring free and now is standing proudly.

"Mr Grey" i'm snap back to the person i'm talking to.

"yes... yes" I stammered. Taking a deep breath and let it out.

 _Get some control Grey!_

We continued to talk business while ana suck the life out of my cock and i am trying very hard to concentrate.

 _Fuck I'm almost there._

Then ana did unimaginable thing that I didn't expect she'll do. She pull away from my cock and back away from me.

I gulp when ana start stripping her clothes off. Slowly she pulled her shirt over her head and her jeans in a teasing manners.

She's standing there only in her bra and panties, running her fingertip from her thigh up to her neck. Then she unhook her bra and throw it at me. She started caressing her breast and pinched her nipple.

It's so erotic seeing my wife like this, my cock is rock hard and twitching.

 _What is the Taiwanese talking about?_

Ana's finger hook her panties, slowly I watch her pulling her panties down her thigh to her feet.

She throw her panties too with her toe but this time I catch it and bring it to my nose and sniff it.

 _Fucking hell, I can smell her arousal._

Ana bite down her damn lip before lowering herself to the couch, just across from my desk. She started teasing her clits the way I used to do to her.

My wife is giving a full show by touching herself.

Holy shit my cock is raging hard begging for release.

Ana start to finger fuck herself and I can't take this anymore, fuck this teleconference. I'm done with this bullshit.

"Mr. Sy i'll arrange the necessary paperwork and call you back" I hung up didn't care for his answer.

"Mrs. Grey what do you think your doing" I raise my eyebrow, crossing my arm against my chest.

"well you see Mr. Grey seeing you in a CEO mode is a turn on and…. well kind of feel horny" she purr but didn't stop for what she's been doing.

"Oh Mrs. Grey your such a naughty wife this evening" this time I use my dom tone.

"well what are you going to do about that... sir" my wife wants to play.

"come here Mrs. Grey" she stood up and walk towards me and wait for my next instructions

I sit back to my leather chair.

"sit here and please continue what your doing while I watched you" I say pointing to my desk and she comply without a question.

"like this sir?" she lift her feet to the edge of my desk and touched her clits again, looking directly to my eyes.

I can see she's close to her release.

"bend over" I say and she bend over.

"i'm going to hit you 10 time, what's your safe word" I retrieve my long ruler.

"yellow and red sir" I know ana is excited by this.

"good girl"

smack

smack

"do you know how distracted I was" I pant

smack

"no sir" she moan

smack

"I am painfully hard watching you touching yourself" and almost cum in my pants.

smack

"yes sir"

smack

I am panting and really turn on.

"do you want me to fuck you hard Mrs. Grey"

smack

"yes sir I want to be fuck hard and fast" I drop the ruler and slam my cock so hard at her wet, tight pussy, she scream gripping my cock so tight.

"did you just cum Mrs. Grey" ramming my cock at fast pace

"sorry sir you just feel so good I couldn't stop it" my wife is really begging for more.

"i want you to cum again ana" sneaking my finger round her pussy and teas her clits.

"scream my name Anastasia" I feel ana's pussy grip my cock.

"cum ana milk…. my fucking cock" she scream my name again and I cum with her.

"i'm not done with you yet Mrs. Grey" and I fuck my wife in my study room in ever surface, against my door, to the ceiling to floor window and in my couch.

We didn't stop there though, we had a shower sex and made love in our bed until we both exhausted.

My muscles are still sore after our fuckathon last night and i'm craving for a good massage or soak in a warm bath to relax my muscles.

Fuck my wife is a wild cat and damn it I never had this kind of feeling before. I love sex but this time I think I need some rest.

"Mr. Grey your next meeting are in a conference room now" Andrea say through intercom and I groan.

"I'll be there in a minute" I try to stretch my muscle and made my way to the conference room.

We are in the middle of the meeting and I can feel the vain in my forehead are ready to explode because of this morons.

My phone ping alerting me of an Email and when I look at the email I nearly drop it.

it's from ana and she just sent me a picture. Not just any picture but a picture of her showing her beautiful tits and sinful pussy. She's standing in our bathroom freshly from the shower.

I had to take my shower alone this morning afraid of another round of hot sex shower.

I need to give my buddy a rest, because he seems like want to pull out of my body.

I immediately put my phone under the conference table and I think my buddy has finally recovered from last night.

From: Christian

To: Anastasia

Subject : My naughty wife

Anastasia are you really want to give me a heart attack! Jesus baby I was in the middle of a meeting and now I have a hard situation.

Oh Mrs Grey your going to pay for this

Horny CEO of Grey Enterprises and holdings inc.

Ping!

From: Anastasia

To: Christian

Sub: horny husband

Oh i'm soaking wet and looking forward for my punishment sir

Editor of Grey Publishing

 _Shit…shit…shit_

From: Christian

To: Anastasia

Sub: my insatiable wife

Mrs. Grey, i'm going to fuck you that you won't be able to walk for a week

Palm twitching and hard as fuck CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holding inc.

From: Anastasia

To: Christian

Sub: promise... promises

I'm looking forward to it sir... i'll be waiting dripping wet at the red room

I LOVE YOU

Got to go back to work sir...

Editor of Grey Publishing

 _Can I go home now?_

...

All afternoon I didn't get any work done at all after my naughty wife sent me that sinful picture and our emailed.

Who could get any work done by that.

I'm hard all afternoon all I can think about are my naughty wife and the playroom.

The minutes the clock striked 5, I;m out of me office and almost run to the elevator.

That night I tie my wife to the grid and fuck her so hard and then against the mirror.

I know ana is sore because I am so fucking sore.

I think my buddy has some bruising.

But my wife is not done with her teasing.

What has got to her to be this horny?

I'm not complaining but damn it, I'm still a human and needed some rest.

But my cock won't let my naughty wife win and his always ready for my wife.

But this time I put my foot down and firmly say to my buddy we need a rest.

I'm drained, totally drain. I just wish that I got my wife pregnant.

My life can gets any more better that I have a wife like ana.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I know its been like forever since I last updated this story... but life os full of a tragic... recently my older brother died... he was murder up to this day the person of responsible of his death is still a free man...

so I don't know when will I be updating again... but for now here is chapter 18...let me know what to think and thank u Zara for editing my story.

CHAPTER 18: The Temporary Assistant

ANASTASIA

For the last two weeks, I felt something was wrong with me. I had been awfully tired and had a constant headache.

"Mrs. Grey, your tea." I was startled by my new temporary assistant Liza. She had been my temporary assistant for the last three weeks. Hannah got sick and had to be admitted to the hospital. Liza and Hannah have been roommates and she says they have been friends since college. Besides, she was an English major and such a sweet girl.

"Thank you, Liza." She was good at making my tea. I was working on some paperwork, when I felt like I could not properly breathe.

Fuck what is happening to me?

I was trying to control my breathing and after a while my breathing was back to normal. Maybe I was just tired. By the end of my work day, I was ready to close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Good evening, Ana," Mrs. Jones greeted me when I entered the kitchen.

"Hi, Gail," I smiled weakly at her

"Are you ok, Ana?"

No!

"Yes. I'm just tired." I took a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Mr. Grey called and he said that he will be late this evening." I frowned.

Why he didn't call me?

"Oh... okay. I'll just change my clothes." I turned around and headed to our bedroom. Checking my phone, I just now realized that it was off. After plugging my phone to its charger, I decided to take a shower. I was enjoying the warm water cascading my body when all of a sudden I felt so weak and had trouble in my breathing again. I tried to reach my towel but my vision started to get blurry and... I feel the cold tiles.

What is happening to me? I feel so weak.

The darkness was closing in on me.

CHRISTIAN

Entering the foyer of Escala, I saw Mrs Jones was preparing dinner. "Gail," I nodded and discarded my tie and put down my briefcase.

"Oh, Mr Grey... Good evening, sir," Gail said, startled by my voice.

"Where's Ana," I asked rolling up my sleeve.

"She is in your bedroom sir."

I walked towards our bedroom. I could hear the shower running. I smiled, thinking of joining her. "Ana... baby," I called out and entered the bathroom but I rushed to Ana when I saw her on the floor unconscious.

"Ana." I shook her shoulder and she stirred a little then closed her eyes again. "Fuck!" I lifted her from the floor, laid her on our bed then got her some clothes.

"Christian." I heard my wife's voice.

"Oh, baby what happened," I asked.

"I don't know. All I can remember is I was getting out of the shower and I felt my knees get weak." She looked so pale.

"I'll call my mother so she can check you," I said while grabbing my phone. I dialled my mother but Ana stopped me.

"Christian, I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all."

I know something was not right. "Are you sure," I asked.

"Yes. Now, where's my kiss." She smiled and leaned on me.

"Baby, I'm just worried." I had been noticing Ana getting really tired lately.

"Babe, I'm okay. I just needed some rest," she reassured me, caressing my cheek.

"Okay," I whispered, relishing the warmth of her hand. I left my sleeping wife on our bed and went to my study. Taylor entered my study room with an envelope in his hand.

"Sir, this came just an hour ago. I checked it and you need to see this."

This can't be good. Fuck.

I snatched the envelope out of Taylor's hand, ripped it open. What I saw, made my knees buckle. There were pictures of my wife, in her office, in her lunch meeting with Kate, getting out of the SUV and last was her in the dinner meeting. Aside from the pictures, there was also a note.

'Happily ever after does not exist Grey. She'll be gone before you know it.'

All I saw was red. I threw the pictures and the paper weight against the wall of my study. I was raging bull and want to punch something, how could this happened. "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS TAYLOR,"I bellowed at him and he didn't even flinch to my outburst.

"I'm working on it sir." I could visibly see the tense of his jaw and the rage in his eyes. I knew Taylor and Gail had become very fond of my wife.

"Fuck! I want you to hire two more CPOs for Mrs. Grey and make sure one of them is a woman. I don't want to take any chances," I ordered.

"On it sir."

I practically ran towards our bedroom to my wife. I needed to know she's alright. When I reached our bedroom, I immediately enveloped my wife in my arms and sighed, a little relieved, knowing she was here on our bed.

...

I felt something moving and my eyes snapped open. I looked at my side and I panicked seeing my wife was whimpering and covered in sweat. I sat straight up and turned on our bedside lamp. I looked down to my wife and what I saw caused a cold shiver down my spine. Ana's lips were turning black and her breathing were coming short. Immediately, I lifted Ana in my arms and ran out of our bedroom.

"TAYLOR," I shouted.

I saw Sawyer, Taylor and Mrs. Jones ran to us.

"We need to go to the hospital," I cried out. Seeing the state Ana was in, we rushed towards the waiting elevator. "Please baby, wake up," I begged. Taylor drove the SUV like a mad man, I knew we broke all sorts of law by the speed of our car but I did not care. I would let my lawyers to deal with it, but for now I needed my wife to be in the hospital. I dialed my mother's number. She answered it after the third ring.

"Mom, are you still in the hospital," I asked, still looking at my wife.

"Yes, is there something wrong Christian," Grace asked.

"I don't know mom. We are on our way there," my voice cracked.

"Okay. I'll be here waiting for you son."

I hung up and just in time we were pulling up at the hospital front. Like what Grace said, she was there, pacing at the front door waiting for us with some nurses. Grace saw us and immediately rushed to us.

"Mom, I don't know what's happening to Ana," I said panicking.

"Oh god." She took one look at my wife and I knew something was not right. We were startled by Ana's coughing, but what shocked us the most was her cough was mixed with blood.

"Mom, please help my wife." I looked at my saving grace, pleadingly.

"Nurse Julia, call Dr. Noah now!" We rushed Ana inside while some nurse took Ana's blood pressure. I felt like my world was being pulled apart, seeing my wife like this.

No…no… God please don't take her away from me. I'm just starting to live my life and be happy. Not now please… I'm begging you, don't take her from me.

I prayed to God to save my wife.

I knew I made some bad decisions in the past but punish me, not my wife.

We went inside a room with double glass doors and they started checking Ana's vitals.

"Son, tell me what happened," my mom asked. I told her what I know from the bathroom to the moment I woke up to Ana's whimpering, and sweating.

"We need to move her now," some doctor ordered and I panicked.

"What the fuck is happening to my wife," I yelled.

"Mr. Grey, your wife's life is in danger." I knew the doctor was saying something else but I didn't hear a thing. All I could hear were the words 'danger' and 'life'. No. This could not be happening right now.

Just like that, I was back to my four-year-old self. Beaten, helpless and scared.

'Mommy wake up…. Mommy help me.'

I felt the burning sensation all over my chest and back.

No.. no… please stop… please!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I really appreciated all your sympathy and thank u for waiting... .9, my presentation was a success but sadly I didn't get my finals exam due to my injured feet, a few days before my finals I fell down on stair...so yeah I need to do some completions...

I got overcome my writer's block...

Maybe next week when my laptop got fix im going to continue with this story.

again thank u for all your support... and thank u Zara for editing...

CHAPTER 19:

CHRISTIAN

I had no idea what happened but when I opened my eyes, I was laying on a bed. All the memories from earlier came crashing back on me and immediately, I sat up and looked around. My eyes scanned the room and I saw my father talking to his phone. I tried to get out of the bed but I felt so dizzy and my head was killing me.

"Dad," I called out to get his attention.

"I'll call you back." My dad ended the call and walked towards me. "Son, how are you feeling," he asked.

"Where's my wife, dad? Is she ok?" I needed to know that my wife was going to be fine.

"Son, the doctor has been doing their best to pinpoint the problem. Your mother is there with your wife."

I needed to see my wife. "Dad, how did I get in here," I asked confused.

"Your mother has to sedate you because you started lashing out." I remembered that I had an episode.

"How long was I out?" Not too long, I hope.

"A couple of hours."

I just nodded my head and tried to regain my strength. My wife needed me now and I needed to be able to take care of her. When I could finally get up, we walked out of the room and I saw my siblings together with Kate and Ray. Before I could greet them, I saw my mother was coming with Dr. Noah by her side.

"Mr. Grey." Dr. Noah cleared his throat.

"Dr. Noah, how's my wife? Is she ok," I asked immediately.

"Mr. Grey, it seems that your wife is being poisoned. We gathered an enough amount of poison to kill her."

All the air in my body was knocked out of me after hearing this.

"We still couldn't identify the poison. All we know is that the poison was causing damage to your wife's heart and some major part of her body but we just had enough time to save your wife's life."

Someone wanted to kill Ana. Couldn't it be the person who sent me those pictures and letter? I needed to get to the bottom of this and find who the fuck was trying to kill me wife.

Dr. Noah explained to us that my wife needed to stay here for a few days for observation. In the meantime, Ana was placed in the ICU. After he left, my family began asking questions of who might want to poison my wife. I told them the truth about the threats I got for the last few weeks. Ray was awfully quiet, absorbing all the information I had given them.

I walked away to talk to Taylor. How could this be happening to my wife? We always had lunch together either at Grey House or Mile High Club, but I knew the answer wasn't there.

"Taylor," I said, "I want you to hire more CPOs and then investigate all the employees of Grey Publishing, especially, who has close contact with my wife on a daily basis," I ordered. I was going to get whoever was behind this.

"Consider it done, sir."

I know Taylor would do everything for me and my wife.

"And I want a 24/7 security posted outside Ana's door." I would not take any chances. Whoever it was, I was sure that they would try again especially if they knew that Ana survived. I knew this was only the beginning so we needed to act faster.

Ana was now in the ICU. She still hasn't woken up but the doctor said that she would likely be sleeping for few more days to regain her strength. The poison made some minor damage but I did not have anything to be worried about because my wife was fighting. Well, what could I say? My Ana is the strongest and most stubborn woman I had ever met. She would make a full recovery from this.

Taylor and Welch were reviewing the CCTV footage in Ana's office and the whole building of Grey publishing.

I made some arrangement for my wife to be transferred to a bigger private room. Only the best for the love of my life. Each passing minute, I prayed for my wife to open her eyes and I hoped to see her smile at me. I miss her so much. I don't know what would I do if something happened to her. I think I would die.

It had been four days since we rushed Ana to the hospital but Taylor had still no luck on finding the person who was responsible for this. Ana was now out of critical condition and her blood results showed no more signs of poison. The media got wind of the incident and now were camping outside of the hospital building, waiting for some news on how my wife was.

I had not left Ana's side and I haven't had a proper sleep. I'm scared that if I closed my eyes, something bad might happened to Ana. Besides that, my nightmare came back but this time it was about Ana dying, leaving me alone in my life. I needed my wife more than anything else in the world. She is my life, the air I breathe. Without her, I might as well die.

I didn't know I fell asleep when I felt a hand touching my cheek. My eyes snapped open, only to be greeted by the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi," my beautiful wife smiled at me.

Am I dreaming? Oh, please God let it be not a dream.

"Oh, thank God. You are finally awake." I embraced my wife a little tighter, scared that all of this was just a dream.

"Christian, what's wrong," Ana asked concerned. I didn't realize that I was crying like a baby, but I didn't care.

"I… I thought I lost you, Ana. I can't-" I let my tears run down, letting all the emotion that I had been holding since the night I almost lose my wife out.

"Christian, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere? You'll be stuck with me for the rest of our lives." She held my face and kissed me softly.

I miss you so much, Ana

"I know. I miss you so much baby." I kissed her with so much passion, pouring all my feelings. She rewarded me with her lovely giggles.

"Christian, I'm hungry." That was added to my happiness.

"I'll call Gail to make us some dinner." It was easy to call my restaurant but I didn't want to take the risk, especially now that we didn't who was behind this chaos.

My phone started ringing and Taylor's name was flashing on the phone.

"Baby, I just need to take this." I didn't want her to worry.

"Okay." she layed back down and smiled up at me.

"Taylor," I said the moment I closed the door behind me.

"Sir, we got some news. I need to speak to you in person." This was serious. I hoped that they already knew who did this to Ana.

"Okay, meet me here at the hospital." We hung up the phone but before I could enter Ana's room, I saw Dr. Noah walking to my direction.

"Mr. Grey," he nodded at me and then motioned for me to go inside.

"Mrs. Grey, welcome back," he greeted Ana warmly. He continued his check up on my wife.

I couldn't take my eyes off of Ana, afraid that something might go wrong.

Thank God, everything was ok and she just needed to rest and regain her strength.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

 **ANASTASIA**

I wanted to get out of this damn hospital. Who was responsible for poisoning me? I have no idea. I remembered when the doctor told me about the poison in my system. I still could not believe it. I knew Christian and Taylor were trying to figure out who might have done this. But they still have no suspects. However, I really wanted to go home and sleep on our bed, and have my husband lay with me. I haven't check Grey publishing yet. I still haven't heard a report from my assistant.

 _Maybe Christian sorted it out already._

I hoped that Christian would get back here as soon as possible, and hope that everything in GEH was okay. All I knew was there was an attempted break-in last night and the security didn't catch the person.

I suspect that somehow Elena was involved in all of these. Oh, that bitch does not even know when to stop. The door opened and a nurse entered but it was not time for my next round of medicine. And to top it all off, I have an uneasy feeling about her.

"Hello Mrs. Grey it's time for your little sleep." I gasped when I saw who it was.

 _No fucking way!_

Before I could scream, she put a rug to my nose and I felt my eyes were getting heavier then all I saw was darkness.

 **CHRISTIAN**

These fucking incompetent assholes should have been more alert and I knew Taylor has been briefing them about the threats and my wife's case. The moment I stepped into my office, Taylor, Barney and Welch were hot on my heels.

"Sir, whoever that person is, he knows where are the cameras and had managed to avoid it," Barney said looking at his iPad.

"What else do we have," I asked, going straight to my mini bar.

"Nothing sir, but the thing is he just walked around and then exited the building."

"Then, if there is nothing more, I'm going back to the hospital," I said and grabbed my suit jacket.

"Taylor, any news on Elena," I asked. We just learned that Elena closed her salon then suddenly she was nowhere to be found.

"Nothing sir. Even her house was sold." This was not good.

"Make sure my family knows this and put a CPO on everybody," I ordered. Now I have to go back to my wife and make sure she was fine. We were in the SUV when my phone rang and I saw my mother's caller ID.

"Mom-," I was cut off by the sound of my mother.

"Christian, you have to get back here now!" I sat straight up and cold air ran through my body.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

 _Please don't let it be Ana, please._

"There was a fire in the hospital basement and….. Ana is missing." The phone I was holding slipped through my hand and my mind started running wild.

 _Where's my wife? No this can't be happening…. No!_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my mother shout through the phone. I retrieved my phone from the floor and yelled at Taylor.

"TAYLOR CALL SAWYER. SOMETHING HAPPENED AND DRIVE FASTER NOW!" Taylor drove as I asked, breaking all the traffic rules.

"Mom we're on our way now." I hung up and thought about my wife.

Within ten minutes we were pulling up at the front of the hospital and there was a fire truck. Some of the patients were outside. I jumped out of the car and ran towards my mother.

"MOM," I called and she met me half way.

"Mom, what happened," I asked.

"The fire alarm went off and then the power went out for 5 minutes before the back up generator went on. When I ran to Ana's room, she was not there. I checked the bathroom, only to see Sawyer unconscious and blood running from his head." This was not a coincidence.

Taylor was on the phone right away. I was sure he was talking to Welch and Barney. Now I had to call Ray and explain this. Sawyer was being treated in the emergency room and the fire has finally been put out. The firemen said that it was the electric circuit that triggered the fire. Taylor and I rushed to Ana's room to look for something. The room looked like nothing happened.

 _Where she could be? Who the fuck has her?_

The police officers were here to investigate about Ana's disappearance. I knew Ray was not far behind from them, and any minute now he would be here. My father and siblings were already here. I knew Welch are reviewing the CCTV footage but for now we have nothing, not even knowing who took Ana.

"Mr. Grey, someone asked me to give you this," a nurse said and handed me an envelope.

 _ **I told you Grey, happily ever afters don't exist. You had her first, now it's time for me to have her. Good luck trying to find her.**_

A photo was attached to the letter and my knees buckled at the sight of my wife. Ana was obviously unconscious, her clothes were ripped apart showing her bra and panties. I saw Taylor talking to the nurse who brought the letter to me. I could see he was trying to find more information. I felt sick to my stomach. I must find Ana before they did something to her. Whoever did this, I would make his life a living hell. I did not know what time it was but all I knew was that I was staring into space, trying to find an answer or hoping for a miracle. Ray has arrived an hour or so ago and he was helping Taylor to find my wife. He even contacted his army buddy. I did not even remember how I got home. My family were also here. I just lay down and grabbed onto Ana's pillow.

 _Please be safe baby._

I woke up startled and covered in sweat. My nightmares came back with a vengeance. I tried to control my breathing. I got up and pulled my soaking wet shirt and threw it into the basket. After I showered, I walked out of our bedroom into the great room. My mother was there together with my siblings.

"Mom, can I talk to you," I asked. My mother nodded her head then we walked to my study.

"Mom, when was the last time you saw Elena," I asked.

"Well… I last saw her when I threw her out from our house and banned her in every social gathering I hosted, why son?" My mom has a confused look on her face.

"So, she is not invited to the coping together gala," I stated rather than asking. And I knew where to start my search for my wife.

"Oh my god! She was there," my mom gasped and then her face hardened.

"Yes mom. She was there and she approached Ana." I fucking knew it, she was onto something. Why didn't I do something when she confronted Ana.

"Taylor come to my study." I started pacing my office, pulling my hair in frustration. I should have known

that she was up to something bad. Now, my wife was missing and I did not even know where to find her and who has her.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm really really sorry took this long... My beta for this story went MIA on me but its ok maybe she got busy amd I don't blame her...**

 **I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU NOKUZET FOR ALL THE HELP!**

 **AND ALSO I WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY READERS FOR FOLLOWING/FAV ALL OF MY STORIES AND STILL READING IT... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Charpter 21  
Christian  
It's been 24 hours since my ana is taken from the hospital and we still have no clue to who took her.  
"sir we have some bad news" Taylor said with urgency.  
We went to my home office with my father and Ray following us.  
"what is it Taylor" I ask.  
"sir I went to Mrs. Grey assistant Hannah and ask her about Lisa… and she told me that Lisa was her just roommate not a high school friend like Lisa told us, she became her roommate a few months before she hospitalize and she didn't recommend Lisa to Mrs. Grey and I told her what happened to Mrs. Grey and she disclose to me that ever since she drinking her tea something she notice that she started feeling unwell" fuck! This is not good…..  
"find that bitch Taylor, I don't care how you do it….but find her" I'm sure that when we find Lisa, we will find my wife.

It's been three days and we are still far from finding my wife, Welch still nothing to give us.  
Ding!  
We all turn to look to the elevator and Barney and Welch step out of my private elevator and I know something is happening.  
We immediately went to my office, no question asked.  
"spill it" I snap.  
Running my finger through my hair.  
"sir we discovered that Lisa smith is actually Lisa William" he say  
"yes sir Lisa is Miss Leila William little sister but they are separated when they mother left with Lisa they got reunion when Miss Leila was 23 years old, at that time Lisa was in metal institution from traumatic experience and she was just turned 18 it turns out that their mother got married to a man that connected to Mrs. Grey's past" Welch stop and let me to take in all he disclose, my mind is running wild and I know what the connection.  
I nod to Welch for him to continue.  
"it was Mr. Stephen Morton, Mrs. Adams' ex-husband… it happened a couple of years after Mrs. Adams' divorce Mr. Morton… at the time Lisa was 15 years old, Mrs. Williams and Mr. Morton are married for two years and based on Lisa medical both mother and daughter suffered a lot of injuries and there are also sexual assault… but now Mrs. Williams is in jail for murder, the police report says that one night while Mr. Morton was asleep, Mrs. Williams cut his male part and let him bleed to dead; during that time Lisa saw it all and it was the last nail to her sanity" Welch end his summary.  
I remember when Leila became my sub, she was eager to start and how she spend the money I was giving her so fast and when I caught her talking to someone on the phone and I asked her who that and she told me it was her sister that she's supporting.  
I never knew what her sister looks like because I really don't care as long as she let me whip, cane and fuck, it was ok.  
This is so fuck-up and now I'm really scared for my ana.  
This sister duo is too dangerous for my sweet and kind hearted wife.  
"fuck Taylor we must find ana before this unstable woman-" I couldn't finish my sentence just thinking about what may doing to Anastasia is killing me.  
…

Anastasia

Shit my head is killing me and where I am. Looking around me I see that I'm in a small room with one bed and a small bathroom.  
I don't really remember clearly what happened, all I remember was Lisa is in my room smiling devious at me then she injected something in my arms.  
I don't know how I was here stuck in this room.  
Please Christian find me….help me….  
I know my husband is going insane by this minute and I know he will do anything to find me.  
The door open and Lisa walk in with a tray of food but I'm scared to touch it, god knows what she put in there.  
"well hello Mrs. Grey goodmornig I hope you had a nice sleep" she smirk then put down the stray beside me.  
I want to strangle her and hit her so bad but I feel so weak.  
"wh….why…are…you…doing this?" I stutter not for fear but I really feel so weak.  
"you see…you ruin a few lives" what the hell is she talking about.  
"I tell you a story… once a upon a time my mother married a man and we thought will save us but it turns out he will make our life miserable and sufferable… because I remind him of a one girl who got away from him… he used me day in and day out.. I've suffered in his hands for two long years as his punching bag and his whore…do you wanna know who is that?" i stay silent. The look in her face is frightening me.  
"Stephen Morton" two wards that sent my body into cold sweat and the fear I feel when my mom married that monster.  
Please don't let that monster came near me.  
Oh god is not the one who behind this.  
"oh I see your mind is running wild… don't worry he is dead" I don't know if I should feel relief or what.  
"then my sister's life got ruin because of you" she yell and slap me so hard, ,y head is spinning.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO IS YOUR SISTER!" I scream at her. I'm getting put out of her.  
"well then let me introduce her" then the door open again, in walk in the one and only Leila Williams my husband psychopath ex submissive.  
"hello Mrs. Anastasia Grey" and she hit me too.  
"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE WIFE OF MR. GREY BUT HE DIDN'T GIVE ME A SECOND GLANCE… I DID EVERYTHING FOR HIM JUST FOR HIM TO LOVE ME… THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN HE WAS PHOTOGRAPH WITH A WOMAN… WHAT YOU HAVE THAT I DON'T!" all the while she was hitting me left and right with Lisa holding my arm from the back.  
I know my face will be bruise and swallowen.  
"I don't know what he see in you or the male who came across you, first Stephen Morton then my Mr. Grey even the male staff at SIP and now even my new master is obsess with you… your not even that beautiful" she grab my hair so tight and tilt my head towards her.  
Just then the door burst open with so much force.  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF HER NOW!" he command and I take a look at who is that.  
My breath hitch, I can't believe this… this is not happening…  
No…no…no… this is not him, it can't be.  
Now I know the true meaning of the phrase 'don't judge by its cover'  
I've known him for four year and he was so kind and quiet.  
He was always there to help me.  
I didn't even notice that the crazy sisters are gone.  
"oh my god what have they done to your beautiful face" he pulling a first aid kit from the drawer under the bed.  
I think I'm in shock then darkness claim me back again


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Anastasia**

I still couldn't wrapped my head around this, this is not happening; he is the last man I would think that would do this to me.

He was always good and kind to me, and I can't think of something that will lead him to this.

"why you doing this?" I ask quietly.

"because I always want you ana but you always express that I will be just your friend" he say while wiping the blood out of my lip.

"ever since I met you, I fell in love with you…hard… but I took your friendship in a hope that you will love me back… but then all of a sudden you are engage then married" something change in his and he snap, start pacing right in front of me.

"is it the money?... I could give you that… can't you see I will do anything…anything at all just for you… but we have all the time in the world now.. now that I have you, you will never see him again and you…you will love me now… whether you like it or not" his eye are blazing.

Gone is the friend I knew all those years, in change of a man who is obviously has a mental problem.

He grabbed my face so tight and kiss me harshly.

Then he walked out slamming the door and locked it.

All I could do was let out a sob, feeling so scared.

I've never been this scared, ever since I got away from Morton.

But I need to be a strong, I'm not going to die here without a fight and I know Christian will find me.

I took self-defense classes and my dad taught me how to shoot and if I needed to use all that I would.

I need to regain my strength.

…

 **Christian**

We are now on 5th day since my wife taken from the hospital and I'm starting to lose it.

I feel so helpless and vulnerable, I hate feeling like this; not knowing of my Anastasia going through right this moment.

Hang in there baby I will find you and whoever is the responsible of this, I will make them wish to never been born.

They will taste the wrath of Christian fucking dominant Grey and husband of Anastasia Grey.

I was snap out of my murderous trend of thought when Taylor following by Welch rush to me in the great room.

"sir we have a break through" Taylor say and Welch sit down on the couch typing away with his computer.

My family gather around with Ray is on the phone immediately.

"sir this morning a boy is using a credit card… it's not just any credit card it was Mrs. Grey's card sir, I already located the boy who withdraw a couple of thousand, Sawyer will be bringing him here any minute now" and just like he stop the elevator ding announcing of someone arrived and I knew who is it.

Sawyer is approaching us with a boy who is look like, a 13 years old with a poorly clothing.

"sir… please I didn't stole the card… please don't hurt me…" the boy says looking around us in fear.

"son we're not going to hurt you or anything, we just want to us you something" my father says. And the boy look relief and relax.

"thank you… sir" he says looking down to his dirty shoes" I feel a pang of hurt for this boy.

"dear what's your name?" my mom ask.

"Joey… Joey Martin ma'am" he says politely.

"Joey we are wondering where you get that card you used earlier?" I ask unable to wait anymore.

"oh… that? I saw a wallet and pick up it was in a dumpster near the place where I stay" he pull out the wallet and hand it to me then look down again.

It was Anastasia's wallet and I see the picture while we are in our honeymoon, but it was ripped into two, only left is my side of the photo..

"where is your parents dear?" my mom ask and hand him a glass of juice.

"uhm… my parents are gone ma'am" he whisper.

"oh" I see my mom break her heart for this boy.

"where exactly do you stay?" I ask.

"at the south park sir" fuck it was the most dangerous area of Seattle. It was located south of Downtown Seattle, South Park has a crime rate that is 187-percent higher than the national average making it the most dangerous neighborhood in Seattle.

Maybe whoever took my wife, they just dump ana's wallet there.

"Joey can you take a look of this picture?" Taylor say and hand him the background picture of Leila and Lisa.

"yes….they are living to one of the houses there" Joey say and add.

"they're also a guy there he always there but leave in the morning" who the fuck is that guy.

"what is he look like?" I ask him.

"he was… a tall, blonde hair with green eyes" for the life of me, I can't place him.

The only blonde I know is my brother Elliot and….

Ethan 'fucking' Kavanagh.

Oh I would kill Ethan if he was involved with this.

We asked him some more and Taylor and Welch went to his office to discuss the plan of how we could get my wife without rising some suspicious

An hour later both Taylor and Welch laid out the plan to rescue my wife and we all gather all we need. my mother, Mia, and kate are staying behind with Mrs. Jones. Ray, Elliot and my dad are coming with us.

Joey is going to lead us where they are, and looking at him reminded me of myself; how lucky I am to be adopted by the Grey's.

I want to help me after this.

We pile up on two separate Suv and drive to our destination, the police are already notified.

45minutes drive, we finally pull ups a few house down to the house Joey told us.

Sawyer, Taylor and a couple of more CPO, gear up and loaded their guns, even Ray bring his own gun.

 _Just a little more minute baby and we will come and get you._

 **Anastasia**

I don't know how long I been here and every minute of it, slowly killing me. The beating is getting worse, those bitches really enjoying their fun.

To top it all of I can't do anything to fight back cause I'm so weak and my body is covered in bruise. They stop whenever he came and he would treat my bruise and feed me.

I even try to be sweet to him and trek him to let me go but he said that we we'll go away, he just waiting to our fake papers. I hate him, no I loath him so much.

He is scary and those three should burn in hell, I know Christian would do that the minute he found me.

Suddenly I heard some commotion outside of my door and I brace myself for another beating of my life.

Then the door burst open and he rush to me holding a gun and grab me by my hair, I was kneeling while he came to my back and held his gun to my temple.

My eyes widen in fear but also relieve when I look at the door way.

Christian… he finally found me and his not alone behind him is my dad and he was pointing his gun to my captor.

"YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER AGAIN… ANASTASIA IS MINE… I WAS THERE FOR HER AND I MEET her FIRST" he scream like a scary person that he is, the gun he was holding drop to my lower back and grab my throat.

"put your gun down" my dad says.

"no… if I can't have her….then no one will" and with that I hear the gun went off and I feel a sharp pain shoot through me.

I look down and I see a blood coming out of me, I look back up and Christian is so pale, wide eyes staring at me.

Before darkness claim me I mouthed to my husband 'I love you' then darkness.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I just want to clarify something, ana is not pregnant and I apologize if I give you all the wrong impression.**

 **And I want to say thank you for all the support even if I didn't update for a long time, but still you all waiting and keep supporting my story. Thank you soooo much!**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Christian**

We are minutes away from getting Anastasia, just now waiting for go signal from Sawyer who is looking up through the window. The second he signal that we are clear, we barge in; Taylor and Ryan came in first then me and Sawyer.

I see Leila and Lisa shocks faces and didn't do to fight anymore but something catches my attention and I see someone rush to the basement and Taylor and I run after him.

We saw him run into a room on the basement and the scene in front of me stop me from breathing and a cold air run thru my spine in a bad way, in the hand of the man that I wouldn't think of capable of doing this; my ana is kneeling on the floor covered in bruise, her left eye is almost close and has a large bruising in her beautiful face she's dress in a large shirt.

My blood start to boil but I can't let my temper to get the best of me.

I look up to her captor and all I want is to kill him with my bare hands.

 _Paul fucking Clayton_

I look back again to ana and I see a relief in her eyes the moment we lock eye.

Ray is try to talk to him to put down his weapon but the bastard smirk at me and say while Taylor is waiting for opening to shot him without harming my wife.

"no… if I can't have her then no one will" I couldn't react fast as I see him pull the trigger and _bang!_ Then Taylor shot him and he goes down.

I run as fast as I can and grab my wife, my vision start to blurry because of my tears.

"no…no…please baby hang in there… help will be here any second now" I cuddle ana's head in my chest and buried my nose to her hair.

I hear the EMT arrive and they automatically check my wife, I didn't realize my father and Ray are in the room.

Ray is staring at ana, fear is written all over his face for his daughter.

The EMT let me ride with them I got hold of ana's hand and bring it to my cheek, I pray to god to save her and don't take her away from me.

The EMT are working to reduce the bleeding when the ventilator start going crazy.

I wouldn't forget that sound, the sound that my loving, caring and wonderful wife is giving up.

Anastasia life monitor is flat line and I couldn't breathe, I feel like I am being sucked in the deepest darkness all over again.

 _Why this keep happening to us?_

They are doing anything to bring her back, back to me.

I feel so helpless and vulnerable.

No this is not real, I must be dreaming…not now, this can't be happening.

I grab her again and whisper to her ears.

"baby please come back…I need you.. you promise that you will never leave me… we have a deal to have a large family with lots of children… please baby don't do this… come back to me Anastasia!" I sob uncontrollably.

 _beep….beep…beep…._

my head snap up and I see that my wife is coming back and she's fighting for us.

I look back down to ana and kiss all over her face.

"that's my girl" I whisper.

We pull up in the hospital and my mother, my siblings and Kate are there crying their eyes out.

The doctors and nurses rush Ana to surgery room and we follow them until a nurse stop me and told me to wait.

It's been hours since Ana enter the surgery room and still we haven't any kind of information to know how she is.

After long hours of waiting Anastasia is finally in her private room and is now resting.

My family along with Ray went home to get some rest.

"hmmm" I jolt from my sit and look at ana and I see her close eyes moving erratically.

"baby its me Christian…come one baby open those eyes" I gently run the back of my hand against her cheek, slowly her eyes open.

"oh Anastasia" I cry against her shoulder.

"shh" her voice is sound so weak.

"i-I'm ok" she's rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

"I'm sorry" I say wiping me nose.

"water" she say and I immediately grab a glass of water and lean it to her dry lips.

"thank you" she smile and gently caressing my cheek.

"you Mrs. Grey will never leave my sight again" I promise.

"ok" I was shock that she didn't put a fight with me, then we both fell into laughter but she stop immediately and wince.

"easy there" I say

"then stop making me laugh" she giggle quietly.

"I miss you so much" I kiss her gently but it turns into heated kiss. I groan when I pull away we both breathless.

"I miss you too" we just hold each other.

After a week in the hospital ana is happily to go home and so am I.

"welcome home Mrs. Grey" I carry ana from the car to the bedroom.

"you spoiling me with you carrying me around" she tease but I have half mind to do judt that or just wrap her in a bubble wrap that way she wouldn't get hurt again.

"I told you, you'll be stuck with me" I kiss her and then fix her pillow to make her comfortable.

I left the room after I make sure she's asleep and go to my study office for the debrief of the security.

With Paul being dead then Leila and Liza are in prison. The only things left is Elena fucking Lincoln who is still missing without a trace.

 **End of part one…..!**

 **AN: I know this is short but I decided to do a part two of this story after all we still have Elena Lincoln.**

 **Ps: so I have to ask if all of you will be interested of me writing a sequel for 'My Bestfriend's Girlfriend'? if you like me to write it let me know!**

 **Again thank you for all the support and good reviews and encouragement it means a lot to me even if I have errors etc.**

 **I'm not sure when will I post the second part cause my practicum will be starting next week.**

 **Until next time! Bye for now.**


End file.
